


We Keep This Life In Photographs

by sentencefragments



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 32,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentencefragments/pseuds/sentencefragments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the Queen family household through pictures they take over the years as the family expands, moves, travels, and celebrates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Title Page

_We keep this love in a photograph_   
_We made these memories for ourselves_   
_Where our eyes are never closing_   
_Hearts are never broken_   
_Times forever frozen still_

 


	2. August 18th 2015 10:15 AM

He was about to ask her right in that moment. He didn’t care that it wasn’t planned to perfection or maybe not the most romantic way to ask someone to spend the rest of their life with you, but he didn’t care. It didn’t seem to matter anymore as Felicity violently attacked the club sandwich the waiter had just put in front of her. She moaned so loudly an elderly couple a couple tables over looked up in horror. She didn’t even notice.

He’d told Thea about his proposal plans a little over a month ago. His sister had been ecstatic, over the moon that her brother had finally found happiness in such a cruel world and immediately suggested that he use their mother’s ring. He’d been dubious, wanting to give Felicity something that was specially made for her, with no baggage or past hanging from its dainty silver or the giant ten carat  diamond. Thea had reminded him that it would make the late Moira Queen really happy. Besides, nothing says welcome to the family like a priceless family heirloom.

His sister had gone to the bank the very next day to get the ring from the vault and sent it over to Ivy Town by courier, the delivery scheduled carefully so Felicity would be busy with her conference call with Palmer Tech. Oliver had stared at the gorgeous piece of jewelry for at least an hour before hiding it in the one place Felicity would never dare to look. In the cupboard behind the slow cooker the neighbors had given them as a housewarming gift.

“Mmh.” Felicity moaned. “If I could marry a sandwich, I would totally put a ring on this one.”

That was the day Oliver decided he was going to learn how to cook. They say the way to reach a man’s heart is through his stomach, but that was apparently just as true when it came to Felicity Smoak.

After he came back from Lian Yu, the first time, he never thought he could have this. A simple life in a suburban little town with a girl he loves. He never thought he could be truly happy, at peace. When they left Starling City, it was like a weight of self-proclaimed responsibility fell of his shoulders. He took Felicity by the hand and together they drove off into the sunset. Quite literally.

He took her to places they’d never been. He’d never forget the face she’d make whenever she was so utterly amazed by something. The beaches in Bali, the colorful buildings in Positano, the impressive sunset in the mountains of the Andes. She’d made the same face when he’d suggested they find a house together in a clammy hotel room somewhere in Spain.

She’d make the same face when he finally got down on one knee about four months later.


	3. December 12th 2015 2:56 AM

He didn’t see the pictures until he’s sitting at her bedside at Starling City General Hospital. The doctors say she’s stable, but Oliver is still losing his mind in worry because after almost three days, she still hasn’t woken up. Her mother fell asleep on the little sofa in her room hours ago, for it was now in the dead of the night. Oliver knew he wouldn’t catch a blink of sleep until she was smiling up at him like she was in the photographs that were taking on the night he –finally—proposed to her.

Donna’s magazine’s lying atop Felicity’s bedside table had been staring at him for a while now. The news of their upcoming nuptials was front cover news, with big flashy headlines and the least blurry picture of the two of them at the bay almost three days ago.

Never letting go of Felicity’s hand, her fingertips cold but the ring still in its place as it should be, Oliver reached over and grabbed one of the magazines. They were hugging, smiling, his nose buried in the crook of Felicity’s neck. He remembered every little detail of that moment, before his life, his light, got shot to hell. Glancing over at Felicity’s sleeping form he sighed, imagining the sparkle in her bright blue eyes as he’d gotten down on one knee, the adorable little giggle she’d let escape from her lips. It rang in his ears like gentle golden twinkling bells.

He’d been so nervous. It all seemed so irrational now, he should’ve been fearing Damien Darhk’s retaliation instead.

 “You're coming with me.” He’d whispered, taking her hand in his.  

“No. Whoa.” She’d protested halfheartedly as Oliver had helped her onto the stage, to stand by his side, where she was supposed to be standing.

She stood there, smiling proudly as he gave his speech, the words slipping from his lips more and more easily every time he had to address the public over the last few months. He almost didn’t need Alex’s cards and tips to remind him of what he should say.

“Thank you. Thank you, everyone.” He said, squeezing Felicity’s hand as he turned to the crowd that had gathered. “This week, an event just like this was interrupted by terrorists. But all of us are here tonight to send those people a very simple message. We're not gonna let the darkness win. So all of us are here to light a candle together. United.”

The crowd applauded as he pressed the button to light up the Christmas tree behind him and Felicity, growing rowdy with cheers. Oliver glanced over at Felicity, shooting her a quick wink and a smile. “This right there's possible because of all of you, and I am grateful for each one of you.” He said to his supporters.

Letting out a nervous breath, his heart hammering in his chest, Oliver reached into his pocket. He felt the cool metal of the diamond ring against his palm, determination flooding his brain. “There is one person in particular that I am grateful for.” He said, like he had never been more sure of anything.

He turned to look at Felicity. She raised her eyebrows in adorable confusion, pointing at herself in question. Oliver nodded and smiled. “You.”

A low chuckle hummed through the gathered crowd.

“Someone that has stood beside me when times were darkest.” He spoke proudly, his heart growing three sizes at the mere thought of everything Felicity was to him.

“She is the one who lights my way.” He said with a smile before turning around to look at her, his back to the audience.

“Felicity Smoak...” He spoke determinedly as he bent down on one knee.

A nervous laugh escaped from her lips, a melodious sound that he would never, ever forget, pure music to his ears. She clasped her hands in front of her mouth in awe, eyes sparkling with emotion.

Oliver took a deep breath, holding up his mother’s engagement ring. “Would you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth?”  

She nodded, smile growing impossibly brighter.

“Yes?” He asked, making her laugh.

“Yes.” She squeaked, smile on her face, dropping down on her knees before him and pressing her lips against his, hand moving to cradle the back of his head, nails scratching through the short hair. He wanted to never stop kissing her in that moment, he only pulled away to slide the ring onto her finger. It looked like it belonged there, so right, a perfect fit.

The crowd had erupted with cheers and applause as he’d pulled her in for another kiss, pulling her into his arms, crushing her to his chest. Her arms tightly wrapped around his shoulders, he had buried his nose in her neck, hugging her has tightly as he could.

Back in the cold, dark hospital room, the only sound the steady beating of the heart-monitor, Oliver closed his eyes to repress the memories of what had happened after that extraordinarily happy moment. He couldn’t. His fiancée lying unconscious in her hospital bed was a constant reminder of the deafening ratatat of the machine guns. He ran a hand over his face, sighing in defeat.

Heaven, or whatever force of nature there was, must have taken pity on him right then because Felicity’s hand twitched in his grasp, lightly squeezing his fingers.


	4. December 20th 2015 3:09 PM

## 

“I can’t wait till we get home.” Felicity exclaimed in exasperation, fidgeting with the tape keeping her IV attached to her hand.

Oliver hummed in agreement as he ran his thumb over the cool metal of her diamond ring. He could finally take her home, after ten of the longest days of his life. He was unwashed and tired and his stubble had grown into more of a beard, but he didn’t care because Felicity was alive, safe in his arms, her heartbeat steadily thrumming in her chest.

They’re snuggled up, crammed in the tiny hospital bed Felicity has been calling home for the past ten days. Oliver’s arm is wrapped around her shoulders protectively while his free hand holds onto hers. Her head is leaning against his cheek and as much as he wants to take her home, he’s also really glad to have her in his arms like this and doesn’t ever want to let go.

 “I can’t wait to take you home.” He murmured in her ear.

Smiling, Felicity turned her head to kiss him, a soft peck on his lips as she squeezed his hand.

They hadn’t really talked about what would happen once she got home, especially with their nightly activities. She was on bedrest, with some daily physical therapy to help her with mobility, but Oliver doubted a doctor would clear her for nocturnal crime fighting. Not that she went out in the field, but he still worried. Oliver was very aware that he wouldn’t be able to keep her away from the lair for long, maybe get her to agree to work remotely from their bedroom at the loft for a little while, but Felicity would be stubborn on the subject. She always was. She reasoned that if he was allowed to be in actual physical danger each night, she could sit in a chair and work her magic on a computer.

Afraid to upset her with his worries, Oliver always changed the subject when the argument got too heated. Maybe not the best technique but it was all he had. He just couldn’t think of her getting hurt again. He didn’t know what he would do.

“The Wi-Fi here sucks.” She complained, pushing out her bottom lip in an adorable little pout.

Oliver chuckled, nuzzling his nose in her hair. “It can’t be worse than Bali.”

She’s laughing then, turning in his grasp, practically crawling on top of him to wrap her arms around his neck. She winces a little at the tug on her still fresh wound on her side but the bright smile is still on her face, her glasses a little foggy as his breath spans out over the lenses. She nudges her leg between his, draping herself over him as she presses sweet and soft kisses to his lips.

“We both know I could work around that.” She teases, his little outburst during their first fight since they got back to Star City burned into her memory. She chuckled every time she remembered the little squeak in his voice.

With a gentle smile, Oliver moves his lips to the tip of her nose, and then her forehead. They just lie there for a moment, reveling in each other’s embrace. Felicity’s head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and even breaths as her thumb strokes over his bicep. His arms are still around her, hands on the small of her back and his cheek pressed against her hair.

After a while, Felicity looks up, the emotions and thoughts that had been running through her mind in their silence evident in her eyes. Oliver meets her gaze, trying to figure out what’s going on in that beautiful brain of hers.

“Don’t blame yourself, Oliver.” Felicity whispers. “What happened is not your fault.”

He blinks. Once. Twice. And then he swallows.

He didn’t expect her to say those words so out of the blue. Sure, she would always reassure him whenever he blamed himself for things that were out of his control, he knew that. She always did that for him. But this time, he hadn’t even uttered the words ‘my’ and ‘fault’ in the same sentence and she still had seen right through him. In that moment he knew he had made the right decision putting the diamond ring on her finger. Not that he had ever doubted he hadn’t.

Oliver sighed and smiled a little, bumping her nose with his. “I love you. So much.” He whispered.

“I love you, too.” She replied in a small voice, smile growing on her face.

And for a moment, it doesn’t even matter that they’re in the hospital right now instead of the cozy mountain chalet Oliver had rented out for them to celebrate their engagement. He’s gonna make sure to love everything about her and worship her properly once they get home to the loft, as thoroughly as he had planned to make love to her on the furry rug in front of the rustic fireplace.

 


	5. February 3rd 2016 7:23 PM

The night had started out like any other, okay well except that tonight was their night off from Team Arrow duties. Date night, or because they were both exhausted, a night of staying in, cuddling up on the couch with a movie and ordering pizza cause even master chef himself didn’t have the energy to whip anything up.

The doorbell rang exactly 27 minutes after Felicity had hung up the phone on their favorite pizza place. Oliver was drying off in the bathroom after their shower and Felicity just slipped into her sweatpants, already reaching for her wallet.

“Oliver? Do you have any cash money?” She asked when she realized she didn’t have enough at hand to pay the pizza delivery guy.

“Yeah.” He called out from the bathroom. “My wallet’s on the kitchen counter. There should be enough in there.”

Felicity hurried down the stairs and grabbed the supple leather before she swung open the front door, greeting her dinner with a bright smile. She paid the delivery boy and accepted the pizza box. Now here’s where it all went wrong.

She turned on her heel and lost her balance, tripping over her own feet for reasons still unknown, pizza in one hand, Oliver’s wallet in the other. She was going to have to let go of one of those to save the other. She chose to save the pizza, naturally. Once her knees stopped wobbling, she put the pizza on the dining table and turned back around to pick Oliver’s wallet up off of the floor. It had fallen open and that’s when she noticed the pale grey strip of paper sticking out. She didn’t intend to snoop, really, but her curiosity got the best of her.

“Hmm, that pizza smells good.” Oliver said as he walked down the stairs in sweats and a t-shirt.

With a small gasp, Felicity looked up at her fiancé, confusion in her eyes.

“Oliver? Who is this?” She asked, holding up the small picture of a young boy she’d found in his wallet. Her heart was beating in her chest in nervousness, bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she waited for his answer.

Oliver froze, the smile slipping off of his face. “Where did you get that?” He asked.

“It was in your wallet…” She muttered, swallowing hard.

He put his hands on her upper arms, gently guiding her to sit down, the confusion in her eyes growing more and more intense.

“Maybe we should sit down for a second.” He said quietly.

He held onto her hand like a lifeline as they walked over to the couch, taking advantage of what may be the last moments that she’d let him. Fear ran through him, making the hair at the back of his neck stand up straight. He told her everything. About William, about Samantha, about what he thought had happened nine years ago and how his mother had covered it up in an attempt to ‘protect’ him. He told her how he had found out William even existed, and what Barry had told him what he would happen if he told her about him. Felicity grew more quiet the more he talked and the more he explained. She was mad that he hadn’t told her sooner, unable to think rationally with all this new information.

“Oliver, we’re engaged. You should have told me.” She cried after about an hour of arguing.

He swallowed hard. He knew she was right, he should have told her, but he was so scared to not be able to be in his son’s life. How terrible Samantha’s ultimatum had been, she was right. Oliver didn’t want William in the limelight either. That would put a target on his back, put him in danger. And if there was one thing Oliver didn’t want, it was that. Not telling his fiancée was a stupid sacrifice, but one he had chosen to make none the less.

“We’re supposed to be a team.” She whispered, sadness in her voice.

“Felicity, I’m sorry, I had no idea.” Oliver apologized, reached for her but she pulled away, getting to her feet and pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

“I don’t care that you have a child, but I’m upset that you didn’t tell me.” Felicity threw up her hands in exasperation. Her eyes were red-rimmed behind her thick frames, mascara smudged along her waterline. She’d been crying, ever since he started telling her what he should’ve told her the moment he found out. Crying had quickly turned into pained yelling and then she’d stormed out of the loft with only her coat.

“I need some air.” She’d muttered right before the door fell shut behind her, the glass panes trembling with aftershocks.

When she hadn’t returned after an hour, her phone going straight to voicemail, Oliver had gotten worried. Really worried. He’d gotten into his car, driving through the city in silence, trying to find her. After another eighty minutes, he found her sitting on the stoop in front of her old townhouse, shivering in the cold, hugging herself tightly in an attempt to stay warm. She was crying, not caring how she must have looked in that moment as she wiped her snotty nose. Oliver parked the car in lightning speed, grabbing the blanket from the passenger seat and racing over to her side, wrapping her up and pulling her into his arms, lifting her into his arms off of the cold concrete sidewalk. She rested her head against his shoulder, not finding the energy to protest. She let him take care of her.

He strapped her into the car, turning up the heat to help stop the constant shivering. They were silent, but after about ten minutes in traffic, Felicity reached over, icy cold fingers taking his hand, squeezing gently in affirmation. They were going to get through this. There was still hope.

“I’m so sorry, Felicity. This is my fault. I should have been honest with you the moment I found out about William.” He said in a low voice the moment they stepped back into the loft, hiding his face in his hands.

“You know… I thought about taking it off.” Felicity muttered as she sat down on the couch, wrapping her arms around her pulled up knees.

She’d been quiet during the drive back home, hadn’t said a word, she’d only worn that expression that Oliver could never exactly figure out what it meant. A mixture of sadness, hopelessness and disappointment all hiding behind her eyes and the bottom lip she’d tucked between her teeth as she was lost in thought.

“The ring, I mean.” She said, gesturing to her left hand, the diamond still in its place, sparkling in the low light of the fireplace. Oliver sighed softly, relief flooding him.

“I couldn’t do it.”  Felicity continued. “I wanted so bad to be mad at you. Wanted so bad to say that this was not acceptable but I just couldn’t.”

“I’ve told you plenty about how hard it was to grow up without a father, and I wouldn’t ever want that for your child. If people were to know about him, that would put a target on his back and I understand that you’re scared Darhk might get to him.” She said.

“I’m still upset that you didn’t tell me. It feels like you didn’t trust me and that hurts. So bad.”

Oliver sighed, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. “Felicity… I never meant to hurt you. I need you to know that.”

She nodded slowly. “I know.”

They were quiet for a while, lingering in the silence as they sat beside each other on the couch, the warmth of the fireplace gentle against their skin.

“I thought about what my life would be if this would mean the end of us.” Felicity murmured. “When I was sitting on that sidewalk, looking at my old place, I tried to imagine life without you.”

Oliver swallowed, looking down at his hands.

“I don’t want it.” She said, her voice shaky, tears in her eyes. “I don’t want to live my life without you in it, by my side.”

She was in his arms then, nose buried in the crook of his neck as his arms wrapped around her protectively. Felicity clutched at his shirt, a new flood of tears slipping down her cheeks. Oliver ran a hand over her hair, trying to console her. It was gonna be a long, hard road, but they were gonna travel it. They would get through this, because they always did, they would be stronger for it. Their love could survive this, they would fight for it.


	6. April 28th 2016 2:16 PM

“Mhh, I really like the red velvet.” Felicity muttered, taking another bite of the tiny slice of cake.

“But the chocolate is so good too…” She sighed, pushing out her bottom lip in an adorable little pout.

Smirking, Oliver put his hand on top of hers, squeezing lightly as he swallowed a bite of the vanilla cake he’d been tasting. The sun was beating down against their skin in the warm April afternoon, birds chirping in a nearby tree as they sat on the terrace of Felicity’s favorite bakery, the one that would be making their wedding cake in a few weeks.

“We could just do both.” He shrugged, putting his fork down on his plate and leaning back in his chair.

Felicity’s eyes lit up. “Oohh, that would be perfect.” She cooed, jumping in her chair as she clasped her hands in excitement, bright smile on her face.

She leaned over, squeezing his hand as she lightly pressed a kiss to his lips.

“You know what would make our wedding even more perfect?” She asked with a mischievous smirk and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Oliver narrowed his eyes and then lifted his eyebrows in response, hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

“If William could be our ring bearer.” She said quickly, eyes wide as she waited for his response, bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

Oliver sighed softly and nodded. “That would be lovely.”

After Felicity had found out about William they had made a plan. She pointed out that Samantha had no right to keep his son from him for all these years and had no right to continue to do so if Oliver didn’t stick to the rules she’d thought up. She was right, because of course she was. Still very much afraid of what would happen to William if the press got wind of his existence, they agreed to wait to take action until they had gotten rid of HIVE.

And now, with Darhk behind bars and no immediate threat to the city, Oliver had called Samantha, asking if he could come see his son and they had set up a meeting. Felicity had come along, much to Samantha’s chagrin. They’d sat her down and explained that her little arrangement with Oliver wasn’t going to continue any longer. She was angry at first, and Felicity even had to threaten to call the kickass team of lawyers she had at her disposal at Palmer Tech. That got Samantha to back down, seeing that they were serious about this.

Oliver assured her that he had no intention of putting William in danger, but he couldn’t continue lying to the people he loved. Samantha had agreed to let Oliver see William every now and then, but she had insisted they wait on telling him Oliver was his father. She explained William was a very sensitive boy and Oliver had to be absolutely sure he was ready for his duty as a father and actually have time to spend with William.

So, Oliver got to know his son a little better before telling him the truth. That same afternoon Oliver and Felicity took William to his Little League Baseball game and went to get ice-cream afterwards.

A warm smile made its way onto Felicity’s lips when she saw how Oliver was with William. It made her long for something like that of her own. Oliver was taking his job as a dad very seriously and it put her heart at ease, silenced doubts and worries she didn’t even knew she had.

“Do you think he’s ready?” Oliver asked after a moment of silence.

Felicity smiled gently and nodded. “You’re his father, of course he’s ready, he loves you.”

Pressing his lips into a firm line, Oliver nodded in agreement. “Let’s tell him. I’ll call Samantha we can set up a meeting for Saturday.”

Felicity winced and shook her head. “I got my final dress fitting that day.”

“I mean…” She stammered, scrunching up her nose in that adorable manner Oliver couldn’t help but smile at. “I mean if you want me to come with you, of course.”

Oliver took her hand in his. “Of course I want you to come with me. We always do things together, as a team. This will be no different.”

Smiling, Felicity nodded. “Maybe we can do Sunday?”

“Sunday.” Oliver said affirmatively, nodding his head and smiling at his fiancée. “We wouldn’t want you to miss the most important fitting of your life.” He smirked.

Felicity rolled her eyes at the melodramatically tone in his voice, playfully hitting him in the chest.

“I can’t wait for you to see it. It’s absolutely stunning.” She chuckled giddily.

“You could wear a burlap sack for all I’d care and you’d still be the most beautiful person in the world.” He murmured, leaning closer to kiss her.

“You’re such a sap.” She whispered against his lips in between kisses, small smile on her face.

“You love it.” Oliver chuckled.

“I do.”


	7. May 20th 2016 9:52 PM

“A h’ppy be’ated 31st birfday and all the bessst wishes for you’ upcoming nuptsials to my bes’ fwiend in the worl’, Ol’ver J’nas Queen.” Tommy slurred as he raised his glass of Tennessee whiskey (Digg’s insistence and because they’d already drank all the vodka.) He was surprisingly eloquent considering the amount of alcohol he’d consumed. They all cheered in agreement, raising their glasses in celebration of Oliver. He’d never seen him smile like this before.

It had been a long time since they had been able to relax, without getting interrupted by immortal sociopaths looking to murder reincarnated lovers. That was a good thing, was it? Barry wasn’t sure. He shrugged it off with another sip of his drink, at least they were having fun, even if he couldn’t actually get drunk.

They’d all gotten together for Oliver’s bachelor/birthday party at the loft, Felicity had been kindly kicked out for the night, spending some time with her mom at a spa. John, Tommy, himself and even Roy had snuck in from wherever he’d been hiding out. Oliver had no objection to keeping it small, in fact, he insisted on keeping it small. Just him and his small group of close friends, going to a Starling City Rockets baseball game and getting completely shitfaced afterwards.

“Thank you all fo’ bein’ here.” Oliver said with a goofy grin on his face, cheeks and nose a little rosy as he too began to feel the effect of the liquor.

“I don’ care abou’ getting’ older, all I care abou’ s F’licity. She’s so pretty and smells so nice. I can’t w’ait to mwarry her. She’s the mwost amazing lady I’ve ever k’nown. Like ever.” He laughed giddily, smiling blissfully as he thought of his fiancée.

“You’re gon’ be so happy, buddy.” Tommy said with a smile and a clink of their glasses, spilling alcohol over their hands. “I’m so happy with Laur’l too. Dude, we shou’ totally do mwarried doub’l dates. Twiple dates if Lyl’a and Johnny join us.”  

Oliver shot his best friend a lopsided grin and chuckled. They toasted again and downed the rest of their drinks. They were gonna need more alcohol and Barry was probably gonna be the one forced to run to the store. Literally. Roy had passed out on his chair, awkwardly hanging over the armrests. He was gonna have a massive kink in his neck the next morning. For a second, Barry wondered how any of them were gonna feel in the morning. A weird cackling sound left Oliver’s throat as he full heartedly laughed when Tommy whispered a dirty joke in his ear.

“PUT SOME HAIRRR ON YOUR CHEST!” Diggle shouted, seemingly out of nowhere, but none of them complained, just cheered in agreement and slammed back another glass of whiskey.

If it wasn’t for his fast metabolism these days Barry was sure he would’ve passed out hours ago.


	8. May 30th 2016 1:01PM

He was nervous, clasping and unclasping his hands as he waited for her impatiently. In his nervousness, his suit felt too tight, the fabric too itchy and the sun too hot on his skin and too bright for his eyes. Oliver knew he was being ridiculous, but he just really wanted to see her. Today was supposed to be the best day of their life, a happy memory to wipe out all the bad they could ever go through. They were here to express their love of each other and bind their lives together forever in front of no less than two hundred close friends and family, and because they were both public figures, some reporters and members of the city council and the Palmer Tech board. The thought of two hundred pairs of eyes staring at him didn’t do anything to settle his nerves and eagerness to see his bride. His almost-wife. His soulmate. His partner.

The thought of Felicity and a deep breath helped him stay focused on what was really important. Nothing but the two of them. Oliver thought of his proposal, a smirk appearing on his face as he remembered how ridiculously nervous he’d been. Tumbling over his own words, fingers shaky and sweaty as he pulled out the ring. And Felicity had just laughed and nodded excitedly, whispering ‘yes’ as she sunk down to her knees and kissed him.

At the time, that had been the happiest he’d ever been, but when the music started playing just then, that all changed. The soft violin carried through the air as the guests stood up to welcome the bride. Seated on the front row, Donna was already pulling out a handkerchief.

After flower girl Sara and ring bearer William, he saw her.

Felicity’s hand was wrapped tightly around Diggle’s bicep as he lead her down the aisle. She was an absolute vision in white. He’d always thought red had been her color but boy was he wrong. He never wanted her to wear any other color. Her dress had a fitted top with a scoop neckline and soft lace cap sleeves. Her skirt wasn’t poofy, it swirled around her legs in a gentle sway as she made her way towards her future-husband. Oliver had to swallow hard, blinking away tears as his eyes met hers. She looked absolutely stunning. Her make-up was subtle, making her blue eyes pop without her glasses. Her hair framed her face, pinned in a loose updo at the back of her neck. She looked angelic and she was taking too damn long to get to him. Oliver wanted to run towards her, halfway down the aisle and dip her in his arms as he kissed her senseless.

From next to him, Thea grabbed his arm, sensing his agitation. “Don’t you dare, this is a hundred thousand dollar wedding, Oliver. You will not ruin it.” She muttered.

Oliver wasn’t sure if he would have used the words ‘ruin it’ , but his sister/maid of honor was right. However, it would make for a funny story to tell the grandkids when they were two fragile little old people sitting on the porch swing. God, he already longed for those days when it would be just the two of them and no worries except forgetting dentures and adult diapers.

He sighed, searching for Felicity’s eyes again, meeting the bright blue sparkly’s almost immediately. She was just a few steps away and seconds later, she was kissing Diggle on the cheek before reaching for Oliver’s hand. Diggle patted him on the shoulder as he went to stand beside him and Tommy.

“Hi.” Felicity whispered with a bright smile, squeezing Oliver’s hands.

They finally stood face to face. Oliver had never in his life been that ready to be married man. The husband of the most amazing, smartest, most beautiful and badass woman he’d ever met.

“Hi.” He replied to her, voice trembling a little as he could feel the tears of happiness stinging behind his eyes.

“You wanna get married?” She teased, squeezing his hands a little tighter as she stepped closer to him. It was amazing that her face didn’t crack. He’d never seen her smile that wide before.

“Yeah.” Oliver nodded. “Let’s do this.”

 


	9. May 30th 2016 11:37PM

 

Finally, they were alone. Away from the crowds, loud music and celebration in their honor. It wasn’t that they didn’t love everything Thea had so expertly arranged for them, because the reception, and obviously the entire wedding was perfect. Planned to the tiniest details, not a single centerpiece out of place and not a single candle not lit.

But, as much as it was beautiful, it was overwhelming and exhausting and if they were being quite honest, they just wanted to be alone for just a second. The party was still going on downstairs in the lobby, but they didn’t care. They’d have a lot of travelling to do the next day, and they actually wanted to have some energy left to enjoy their wedding night.

That didn’t go exactly as planned though. As soon as they made it up to the bridal suite the hotel offered, they both kicked off their shoes and plopped down on the bed, too exhausted to move.

After a while Oliver reached for Felicity’s left hand, thumb tracing over the sparkling new wedding band on her ring finger. He pushed himself off the bed, turning around to hover over. Leaning down to kiss her sweetly, running his fingers through her hair. Until he got stuck.

“Ow! Oliver, careful.” Felicity yelped as he pulled a little too hard on her hair in an attempt to get free.

Oliver winced. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“Let’s just… Help me sit up.” She said, reaching for his hand. He took it, pulling her up so they sat on the bed across from each other.

“Okay. Now careful, help me pull these pins from my hair, please.”

Oliver reached for a bobby pin at the nape of her neck. He was about to pull it out until Felicity rapidly put her hand on his arm to stop him. “Gently.”

“Okay, okay. I’ve got this.” Oliver assured her, leaning down to steal a kiss before getting to work on her hair one-handed. Pin after pin fell to the floor. It took a while but finally Felicity’s hair hung loosely around her shoulders and Oliver’s hand was free.

“There.” He said, brushing the blonde hair out of her face, tucking the strands behind her ears.

Felicity smiled up at him sweetly. “Thank you.”

In that moment, she looked absolutely angelic. With the white dress bunched up in her lap, the messy golden curls and the soft make-up making her blue eyes pop. She had never looked more beautiful. Oliver never wanted to move again, just stay there in that moment forever. But, he did move. He stood up in the middle of the giant king-sized bed, wobbling a little until he found his balance. He reached down, silently asking for her hands. Felicity took his outstretched hands without question, letting him pull her to her feet.

Smiling softly, Oliver wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. He started moving. Felicity knew he would never admit it, but he was dancing.  Felicity smiled, putting her head on his shoulder and breathing in, the familiar scent of his cologne soothing the burn of exhaustion in her muscles. It had faded during the day, and mixed with a little bit of sweat and the leathery smell that always clung around him but she didn’t care. That was what made him Oliver. She hung onto him like her life depended on it as they moved slowly to the non-existent beat. With Oliver’s arms around her just as tightly she felt safe and loved and so, so happy.

She yelped when Oliver suddenly twisted her around in his arms, pressing her back to his chest and nuzzling his nose against her throat. He hummed in approval as she leaned into him, face scrunching up a little, fighting the tickle of his stubble against the sensitive skin of her throat.

A giggle escaped from her lips as she snuck her arms around so her fingers could reach his sides in retaliation. Oliver was caught off guard, stumbling backwards a little. Felicity grabbed a pillow and hit him right in the face, laughter bubbling up upon seeing the shocked look on Oliver’s face. She covered her mouth with her hand as she burst into a giggle fit. Oliver’s shocked expression faded quickly, a wicked smirk appearing in its place. This meant war.

Felicity tried to protect herself with her pillow, but within minutes her husband had her tackled to the bed, trapped underneath his huge, heavy and ridiculously muscly body. Normally, she didn’t really mind but she was feeling extra pouty and playful today.

Oliver’s only revenge was a searing kiss. Felicity’s arms wrapped around his neck and he turned them over so he was lying on his back with her in his arms.

With her head on his shoulder, they fell asleep, too worn out to even think about all the fun activities they’d been planning for their wedding night. Felicity still wore her dress.


	10. June 1st 2016 10:41 AM

This wasn’t how they’re honeymoon was supposed to begin. Oliver had planned everything meticulously, wanting it to be a surprise for Felicity, but a 4 hour delay wasn’t on his itinerary. After an exhausting day and a morning of making love to their brand new spouses, Oliver and Felicity had barely made it to their first flight from Star City to JFK. Only to hear their next flight to London had been delayed. He had planned for them to travel through Europe for two months. Felicity had often expressed her desire to go someday, but when he’d asked her what city or part was number one on her list, the answers always changed. She was never able to pick just one place. So he was gonna take her to all of them.

They’d start in London to see the Big Ben, then move up to the Scottish Highlands for hiking, take a ferry to Amsterdam to see the canals and then a train to Berlin for the remainders of the wall and the monument for the Jewish people lost in World War 2. Oliver knew how important that was to his new wife. They would take another train to Copenhagen and another Ferry to Oslo and go up north to spend a night there without darkness. They would fly to Lisbon for Bacalhau and go to the beach in the south of Spain before travelling to Madrid and then Barcelona to see the Sagrada Família. He would take her for a stroll through the lavender fields in the Provence and out for a night of glamorous gambling in the casinos of Monaco.

They would visit the Cathedral in Milan and the Tower of Pisa, make a wish at the Trevi Fountain in Rome and go for pizza in Naples. They would experience ancient Greece in Athens before making their way across the Charles bridge in Prague and see the extravagant Palaces in Vienna. Their last stop would be Paris, where they would kiss under the Eiffel tower and show their love by hanging a lock on a bridge more than a thousand miles away from home. Oliver could see it all.

But, instead they were stuck in a still very American airport. Great.

They strolled through the tax-free shops for a while but even that got boring. They had breakfast in a ridiculously expensive little café, strolled around the airport some more until they settled on some seats near the gate.

Wordlessly, Oliver grabbed something from his bag, casually handing it to Felicity.

“When did you get this?” She asked, eyeing the book in her hands.

“I saw you staring at it at the book shop, figured we needed something to distract us.”

“Why didn’t you just say something?” She asked.

Oliver shrugged. “I like surprising you.”

Chuckling, Felicity shook her head and skimmed through the pages of the book. “I figured I would never have time to read it, I’ve been wanting to get this for months. I completely spaced out about our current situation.”

“It’s okay, I haven’t really made sure you got enough sleep lately.” He smirked. “We sure did exercise a lot, though.”

Eyes wide, Felicity playfully hit him in the chest. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but you’re already winning the award for best husband ever.”

Oliver hummed appreciatively, hand snaking around her waist. “Say it again.”

Laughing, Felicity reached over to wrap her arms around his neck. “Husband.” She whispered, smirking devilishly.

“Wife.” He replied, kissing her swiftly.


	11. July 15th 2016 9:28 PM

The air was clammy and hot on the east coast of Spain during this time of year. The sun had set a while ago and Oliver and Felicity were headed out to get some dinner. Felicity suggested they ‘eat their weight in Tapas’ and Oliver really couldn’t deny his new wife anything.

With her arm wrapped around his waist and his around her shoulders, they strolled through the narrow streets lit by only the moonlight and the string of fairy lights hanging above them, draped across the little alleyway from one building to the other and back. It was extremely romantic.

The walked into a little square, the soft sound of guitar music twinkling through the night mixed with the gently noises of a beautiful fountain in the center of the square. People were sitting on terraces, enjoying a nice glass of wine and the company of friends or family.

Felicity reached for his hand, tugging him over to the fountain, digging into her purse for a euro for both of them.

“Make a wish.” She whispered, gesturing at the fountain with a little jerk of head as she smiled up at him and held out the coin for him.

Oliver’s hold on her waist tightened a little, pulling her closer against him. “I already have everything I want.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and playfully hit him in the chest. “God, you’re such a sap.”

“Thank goodness we’re married. You can’t get rid of me that easily now.” Oliver smirked, pressing kiss to her lips.

“Besides, you’re the one who wants to make a wish by throwing money in a fountain.” He murmured

Felicity growled under her breath, squinting her eyes as she glared up at him.

“Oliver.” She whined, putting the coin in his hand.

He chuckled, flipping the euro between his fingers before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, squeezing his wife closer to his side and tossing the shiny coin into the fountain. The silver thing plopped into the water and they watched it sink to the bottom of the fountain before Oliver leaned down to kiss Felicity. She wound her arms around his neck, grinning into the kiss, tossing her own euro into the water.

“What did you wish for?” She asked when they parted.

Oliver chuckled. “I can’t tell you or it won’t come true.”

Felicity smacked him in the chest for the umpteenth time that night. Oliver just chuckled, shook his head and stole another kiss before turning her in his arms as they went on the lookout for an empty spot somewhere on the terraces.

They had their dinner, and while they were eating, some of the tables were cleared to make space for a guitar-playing trio and for people to dance. Couples gathered onto the dancefloor, swaying to the gentle twinkling music. Oliver watched Felicity while she was watching the people move across the floor. Her head resting in her hands with her elbows propped up on the table. She looked mesmerized and he could see the longing in her eyes. Which was what made him swallow the remaining red wine in his glass for extra liquid courage before he extended a hand towards his beautiful wife.

“Dance with me?” He murmured in her ear.

Felicity whipped her head around, lifting it out of her hands and looked up at him in surprise, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth. He knew she wanted to comment on his ‘no dancing’-rule, but she didn’t say anything, just lifted an eyebrow in question.

Oliver grinned. “Make my wish come true?”

Felicity chuckled and nodded, taking his hand. They stood up from their seats and she let him lead her to the dancefloor. With her hand firmly grasped in his, the prospect of dancing was so much less terrifying to Oliver. With their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed,  his hand at the small of her back, her arm wrapped around his shoulders, and the gentle guitar music, dancing in the sultry summer air was all he ever wanted to do.


	12. September 5th 2016 8:19PM

Dinner time at the Queens – previously called Oliver and Felicity’s place but now that they had finally put a ring on it… It seemed time for a change. They were officially Mr. and Mrs. Queen for ninety-eight days now. It was… exhilarating, but also time for dinner with the mother-in-law. Excellently cooked food by chef Oliver Queen made for satisfied stomachs while they chatted about everything and nothing at the same time. Married life, Moving options, her mother’s job in Vegas, Felicity attempt at renaming Palmer Tech, Oliver’s mayoral duties. It wasn’t until after dessert that they cut into the really juicy subjects.

“So, tell me, how was the honeymoon?” Donna asked, bright expectant smile on her face, all too familiar twinkle of curiosity in her eyes as she propped up her head in her hand.

Felicity sighed wistfully, thinking back to all the wonderful and romantic places Oliver had taken her to. She was glad they’d made such a long vacation out of it because with the amount of days they did nothing but stay in bed and make love, they would’ve never been able to see all the sights. Felicity had loved every moment of it, even the times they got caught in a rainstorm or had to travel all day to get to their next destination. Oliver made a point of making everything enjoyable. She could feel her cheeks warm a little at the mere thought of her husband.

“It was wonderful, mom. Everything was perfect.” She murmured, reaching for Oliver’s hand across the table and  flashing a fleeting and wistful smile at her husband.

“I’ll go get the photo album.” Oliver said, squeezing her fingers and returning a goofy grin to his wife before pushing off of the table and walking to and up the stairs of the loft.

Donna chuckled and took another sip of her wine. Felicity followed her mother’s example letting the full-bodied red roll over her tongue and almost spitting out the exquisite liquid when her mother’s next question reached her ears. Because you see, the moment Oliver was out of sight, Donna decided it was the right moment to cross-examine her daughter.

“Any news on future grandbabies?” Her mother asked, like it wasn’t a subject to be delicately discussed.

Quickly putting down her glass, Felicity started coughing as she swallowed down her sip of wine.

“Excuse me?!” Felicity demanded in between coughs, putting the back of her hand against her lips.

Donna’s eyes lit up in amusement, a hand coming up to cover her pink-painted lips in an attempt to hide her chuckles.

“Well I’m sure you guys have had plenty of practice on the honeymoon.” She chuckled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “I’m just wondering if I need to go invest in some adorable onesies or not.”

Donna shrugged and took her glass of wine again. Felicity thought she must have had too much to drink because her mother was crazy, but not this crazy. They’d only been married for ninety-eight days for crying out loud!

“Mom, You realize I’m drinking wine, right?” Felicity asked, eyebrow raised.

“Pfft. So?” Donna shook her head. “One glass a day is fine.”

Felicity’s eyes widened. “NOT IN THE FIRST TRIMESTER. The baby is still developing during that time period.”

Her mother only chuckled at that. Yeah she definitely had had a drink too much. “You seem to know an awful lot about pregnancy, Felicity.” She chuckled

Felicity buried her face in her hands, letting out a groan of exasperation. She was never gonna win this argument.

“Everything okay in here?” Oliver asked, eyebrows hitched high up on his forehead in confusion, thick forest green photo album in his hands, clearly sensing the tension flying across the table.

Felicity lifted her head up out of her hands and smiled at him. “Everything’s fine, let’s just look at the pictures we took.”

It wasn’t until later that something started to bug Felicity, like an itch she kept scratching it only got worse. They’d moved to the couches, Oliver’s arm draped around her shoulders as she lounged against his side, glass of wine in her hand and she kept swirling the red liquid around as Oliver and her mother talked.

“You were drinking while you were pregnant with me, weren’t you?” She asked, seemingly out of the blue.

Donna looked up from the picture she’d been looking up on her phone, little crease between her eyebrows as she thought about what her daughter had just said.

She smiled then. “And you turned out perfectly.”

Felicity looked at her mother, smile tugging at her lips. Her mother was crazy, definitely, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. Donna’s proud smile was all Felicity really needed. Oliver just stared from one blonde to the other in confusion. 


	13. November 27th 2016 10:52 AM

“Oliver, honey, are you okay?” Felicity asked as her husband pulled away from her for the millionth time that morning to violent cough to the point his face turned all red and strained.

“Yeah” He assured her, nodding slowly. “There’s just something stuck in my throat.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Felicity said, frowning a little but she dropped the subject when he cleared his throat and turned back to his newspaper. She lounged back against the couch pillows, carefully eying him over her tablet. Just to make sure he was okay, she told herself. It was ridiculous, really. Oliver was a grown man and he could take care of himself. Or, he should be able to, because as strong as he was, Felicity instantly knew when something wasn’t right concerning Oliver. And there was more going on than an itchy cough, if the slightly sweaty with a greenish undertone skin was anything to take into account.

“You’re staring.” Oliver muttered after a while of mutual silence. Felicity immediately averted her gaze, turning back to the stock-rates on her screen.

“I’m just worried about you, that’s all.” She shrugged. Oliver smiled weakly at her, shaking his head in amusement when he was launched into another violent coughing fit.

A hand fell over her ankles as she tried to pull her feet out of his lap so she wouldn’t be in his way.

“I’m fine.” He squeaked, throat still closed up.

Felicity shook her head. “Oliver, you are not fine. You’re coughing like a freaking seal.”

Her hand reached out to touch his forehead, eyes immediately going wide. “Oh my god, you’re burning up.”

Now, Oliver usually was on the warmer side. That was one of his many qualities Felicity enjoyed so much. He was like a human electric blanket and she often would find herself waking up in the morning all clammy and sweaty just because her husband was so hot. Literally and figuratively. But this, this was a new level of warmness. Oliver had a fever.

“That’s it. You’re not going anywhere today. You’re sick.” She demanded, hopping off the couch and snatching the newspaper from him. She took his hand and pulled him off as well. He was unsteady on his feet, like his legs were made of jello. He stumbled against her and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She was praying to whatever god was out there that he wouldn’t collapse because there was no way she had the upper body strengths to carry him up the stairs and into bed.

“I don’t get sick.” Oliver complained, putting an arm around her shoulders.

“Not true. You don’t get sick often. But you are definitely sick, Oliver.”

With their combined strength, they stumbled up the stairs and into the bedroom. Oliver collapsed in bed, snuggled up under the covers. Felicity dutifully dabbed his forehead with a wet washcloth whenever he whined in his sleep, sitting by his side. He wouldn’t let go of her unless he was completely pulled under in his slumber. She made him chicken soup, rubbed vaporub all over his chest and back, gladly, to be honest. Even when sick he still looked like Greek god. She made sure he had enough tissues for his snotty nose, stroking her fingers through his hair to help him fall asleep between the coughing and the difficult breathing with his nose all clogged up, a little drool leaking onto her knee as she gently cradled his head in her lap. There really wasn’t anything that she wouldn’t do for him.


	14. January 1st 2017 3:36AM

The fireworks had ended a long while ago, and yet, neither Oliver or Felicity could make themselves move from their spot on the balcony of the loft. Oliver stood behind his wife with his arms wrapped around her, hands holding onto hers tightly. Felicity’s head rested against his shoulder as they stood there in the cold wintery night, enjoying the silence and the dark. Inside, the party was barely just beginning. There was music, lots of guests and lots of champagne and confetti. People were ecstatic for the new year because with Oliver Queen in the Mayor’s office and his wife the fortune 500 CEO, 2017 couldn’t possibly be as bad as 2016 for Star City. After all, only a handful of people knew what really had happened with Damien Darhk and HIVE.

Oliver and Felicity. They liked to try and focus on the future. Their future. Seven months of marriage had been the happiest of their lives. It was exhilarating and comforting at the same time. There was always someone to come home too. Especially for Oliver, but really no less for Felicity, that was really soothing.

Oliver pulled his wife closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek, gently squeezing her in his arms.

“My resolution for this year is to kiss my beautiful wife every single day.” Oliver murmured.

Seemed simple enough, but they both knew that with their nighttime activities and the dangers that came with it, coming home safe and sound every day wasn’t exactly a given.

Turning Felicity in his arms, Oliver pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. “One down, three hundred fifty-five days more to go.”

Felicity smiled, snaking her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against Oliver’s.

“My resolution for this year is to convince the Palmer Tech board to let me rename it to Queen Inc.” Felicity smirked devilishly. Oliver raised a curious eyebrow.

“Oh!” She exclaimed in mock-surprise. “It seems I can cross that off my list already!”

Oliver’s eyes went wide. “Really?!”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Really.”

Sighing, Oliver smiled brightly, leaning down to kiss his wife again. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered, making her blush a little. She bit her bottom lip as she ducked her head before she looked up at him , bumping her nose with his.

“I’m gonna need a new resolution, though.” She smirked.

Oliver chuckled. “What about never attempting to make an omelet, ever again.”

She gasped in mock-offense. “But omelets are my specialty!” She cried out overly dramatic, playfully swatting at Oliver’s chest.

“No, that won’t do, we’ll have to think of something else.” Felicity muttered, pouting her lips as she was thinking.

“How about…” She started, putting her index-finger over her chin as she thought. Oliver watched her intently, slightly amused at her theatrics. He smiled as her blue eyes lit up, rosy cheeks bunching up as she smiled back at him. She leaned closer, wrapping her arms back around his neck, fingers tangling in the short hair at the back of his head.

“I will talk to my husband about the possibility of expanding our family.” She said quietly, nervous grin on her face with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

Oliver’s eyes went wide, mouth falling open before he quickly closed it again. “Really? You want to start trying.”

The joy in his eyes grew more lively by the second, huge goofy grin on his face, his chest rising with excitement. Felicity nodded, but only for a second, because the next she knew Oliver was kissing her, passionately so. He lifted her up into his arms and spun her around the balcony.

When he put her down, both gasping for air, he only had one question.

“When does this party end? I need to passionately impregnate my wife.”


	15. May 2nd 2017 10:01PM

“Hey, are you alright?” Lyla asked as she followed Felicity into the kitchen, little Sara on her hip.

Felicity shook her head in confusion, eyebrows knitting together as she put the dirty dishes she was carrying in the sink. “Yeah, I’m fine, why you ask?”

Lyla shrugged, putting her daughter down and turning on the faucet, dumping some soap into the sink to start on the dishes. “You seemed a little distracted during dinner, you didn’t even touch your wine.”

Felicity smiled softly, taking the plate Lyla offered her and a dishcloth. “Thank you for worrying about me.” She said while drying off the plate and placing it on the countertop. “But I’m fine.”

She grabbed another plate and continued her work. Letting out a breathy laugh, Lyla shook her head. “Good, because for a second I thought you might be pregnant or something, isn’t that crazy?”

Felicity stiffened, knuckles turning white as she gripped the plate tightly, afraid it would slip from her fingers. She swallowed, blue eyes wide as she struggled to continue to breathe. With a small smile, Lyla went about her business, swiftly cleaning plate after plate and then cutlery as little Sara toddled around the kitchen, playing with her dollie.

“It’s not that crazy.” Felicity whispered, putting the plate

“I knew it!” Lyla exclaimed, completely forgetting the dishes and wrapping her arms around Felicity, her hands still wet and covered in

“Was it really that obvious?” Felicity asked in a small voice.

Lyla quickly let go of her friend, putting her hands on Felicity’s shoulders, narrowing her eyes a little.

“Oliver doesn’t know, does he?” She asked.

Felicity shook her head.

Sighing, Lyla bit her lip. “Don’t worry, just like John, Oliver is oblivious to the symptoms, he doesn’t know what to look for.”

“You really think so?” Felicity asked, eyebrows high up on her forehead.

Lyla nodded. “Believe me, it takes a woman to notice the signs. No alcohol added to the constant bathroom breaks and heat flashes during dinner. It wasn’t that hard, really. But you have to tell him soon, because he knows something is up, he just doesn’t know what it is.”

A bright smile appeared on her lips as she let out a happy little squeal “Oh, he’ll be so excited.”

Sighing wistfully, happy tears welling up in her eyes, Felicity bit her lip. “I only took the home test a few days ago and kind of freaked out. I haven’t even gone to a doctor yet.” She said breathily.

“First thing in the morning, you’re making an appointment.” Lyla demanded.

Felicity took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded. “I will. Thank you, Lyla. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t said anything.”

Smiling brightly, Lyla pulled her in for another hug, gently rubbing her back. “Congratulations, Felicity. I’m really happy for you guys.”


	16. May 30th 2017 7:41 AM

“Happy anniversary.” Felicity whispered, running her fingers over Oliver’s naked back, trailing over the scars she’d come to know over the past years. Oliver hummed into his pillow, but didn’t show any sign that he was going to move.

Felicity leaned over and pressed her lips to his shoulders. “Oliver.” She whispered against his skin before moving her lips to kiss the nape of his neck. He hummed again, hand moving from under his pillow to her thigh, fingers twitching against the soft skin.

“Oliver, wake up, I have a surprise for you.” She murmured in his ear.

“You didn’t try to make me breakfast, did you?” He asked, turning his head in her direction, loopy, lopsided grin on his face.

She playfully smacked his back. “No, I didn’t. But I sure have something cooking.” She smirked.

Oliver frowned, now fully awake and turning on his side so he could look at her properly. She was dressed in the black lingerie she’d worn on the night they’d moved back to Star City and the white dress shirt she’d ripped the buttons off of after their anniversary dinner last night.

Felicity laughed nervously, fidgeting with the trim of the shirt. “That probably doesn’t make sense.”

She looked him in the eye again. “I should’ve said I had something in the oven.”

Oliver’s eyebrows flew up into his hairline.  The way his face contorted into one expression after another, all coming down to surprise, bewilderment, happiness and ecstatic joy, was quite hilarious. Felicity’s heart was racing when his eyes dropped to her stomach and then moved back up to meet hers, the brightest smile she’d ever seen on his face.

“Really?” He asked quietly.

Felicity nodded and smiled. “Really.”

Oliver sat up, scooping her up into his arms, kissing her fiercely and passionately. Felicity giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“How long have you known?” Oliver asked when they parted, pulling her into his lap, arms wrapped around her torso.

Felicity smiled. “Just a few days. I went to see a doctor after the incident at Thea’s.”

“She was actually the one who told me I might be pregnant. I was so oblivious to the signs.” She admitted, blushing a little.

Oliver hummed, kissing her temple. Felicity melted into his embrace, fingers trailing over his back as he held her close, the warmth of his chest and his hands around her waist seeping through the flimsy material of her shirt.

“Can I?” Oliver asked, pulling slightly away.

Felicity let out a breathy laugh and smiled. “Of course.”

Her hand curled around his, guiding her to the firm little lump under the taut skin of her stomach. She wasn’t really showing yet, but the skin was pulled tight around her abdomen, only the slightest hint of a bump under Oliver’s fingers. He let out a shaky breath before looking up at his wife with pure adoration in his eyes. He kissed her firmly.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be a dad.” He whispered, before shaking his head quickly.

Felicity smiled softly.

“I mean, Again. I love William, he’s a great kid, but I never got to experience this with him, I missed out on that. There’s a child growing inside of you, a part of you and me. With Sandra, I wasn’t ready to start a family, I barely even knew her, no matter how much I love William, sleeping with her was a mistake. I’m ready now, for a family with you. That could never be a mistake.” He sighed.

“Oliver…” Felicity whispered. “It’s okay. William is your son. He’s your family too. I love him as much as I already love this little one.” She said, squeezing his hand where it still lay atop her stomach.

“We’re already a family. Slightly dysfunctional, maybe, but a family.” Felicity said, reaching out to cup his cheek, thumb stroking through his stubble.

Oliver sighed. “What did I do to deserve you?” He asked.

Felicity chuckled. “You’re a good man, Oliver. If you weren’t, I would have never married you.”

Scoffing, Oliver shook his head before smiling up at this wife with fondness in his eyes. “Good to know.”

She smiled. “And you are a great father. To William, and you’re gonna be just as great a father to our child.”

“I love you, Mrs. Queen.” Oliver whispered. “But I have no idea how I’m going to top this anniversary gift.”

Felicity burst into laughter, wrapping her arms around his neck and tackling him to the bed, kissing him senseless. “I love you too, Mr. Queen.”


	17. July 28th 2017 8:12PM

With her hand in his and the sun slowly setting, Oliver and Felicity walked along the edge of the lake behind their rental cabin. It was their last night in Lake Tahoe, and they intended to make the best of it. Their back porch looked out over Donner lake and tonight, the sky was a million shades of red, pink, purple, orange and blue.

They’d spent four wonderful weeks here, hidden away from the world to get some rest after a close call in the arrow cave. It had been exhausting and emotionally draining, especially for Felicity. They’d left on a whim on the night of their first wedding anniversary. They’d informed the team they were leaving for a few days but those days turned into a week which turned into almost a month. The peace and quiet the area offered reminded them of the first months they’d been together, over two years ago, travelling the world and settling down in a nice and quiet neighborhood. They had never returned to Ivy Town, despite the place holding a lot of dear memories.

Felicity put a tentative hand on top of her rapidly expanding stomach, looking down as she let her hand swirl across her belly. Looking back up, she met Oliver’s gaze, a soft smile upturning his lips. A true sight for sore eyes. The warm summer air was cooling down as the sun was setting. They’d been avoiding sharing the news of the upcoming new member of their little family. Felicity didn’t want to be the center of attention and as much as she loved Thea, her sister-in-law could be quite demanding and pushy. She wanted it to be their little secret for just a little longer. She was already halfway through her pregnancy so there really wasn’t that much time left.

“Am I a bad person for not wanting to go home yet?” She asked when they stopped to sit down for little while.

Oliver behind her on the beach so she could lean against his chest, her hands falling to her stomach like magnets.

“No.” He whispered. “I don’t want to share him either.”

He leaned closer, playfully kissing her neck, making her giggle as his stubble brushed past a particularly ticklish area.

“You know, we still haven’t talked about names.” Felicity said, putting her hands on top of his where they lay on her stomach, tangling their fingers together.

“Now that we know it’s gonna be a boy, that list of girls’ names I found on your desk has a reason to be crumpled up and thrown away.” Felicity smirked, pressing her lips together to keep from laughing.

Oliver groaned. “You saw that?”

Chuckling, Felicity nodded. “It was adorable. And the names weren’t even half that bad.”

“Hey! I put a lot of thought into those!” Oliver grumbled behind her, only making her laugh even harder. His retaliation was to attack her with kisses down the side of her face and her neck. Felicity laughed, squirming in his arms. His fingers found her side, making the one-sided tickling fight even more intense.

“Please! Have mercy! I’m gonna pee myself!” Felicity begged.

Oliver pulled one last loud laugh from her until he relented, his kisses softening while turning his wife in his arms so he had access to her lips. He kissed her slowly and sweetly while she was trying to even out her breathing. Felicity’s arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer, demanding deeper kisses. Oliver obliged very willingly.

“I love you, Mrs. Queen.” He whispered when they pulled away to catch their breaths.

Felicity opened her half-lidded eyes to smile at him. “I love you too, Mr. Queen.”

She ran her fingernails through the short, spikey hair on the back of his head, eliciting a low growl from his throat before kissing him gently.

“I have to ask, though.” Felicity started, tongue darting out to wet her lips, making it harder for Oliver to concentrate on what she was saying. “Why only girl’s names? Didn’t you want a boy.”

Oliver smiled and shook his head. “No, that’s not it.”

“Then what is?” Felicity asked, eyebrows flying up into her hairline.

“If we were having a boy, I knew exactly what I wanted to call him.” Oliver sighed, his gaze leaving his wife’s to stare out over the lake.

Felicity watched him for a moment in curiosity. The orange light from the sunset cast shadows across his face that gave him a mysterious and extremely sensual look. Excuse her, it’s the hormones talking, but her husband looked extremely bangable in that moment. Not that he ever really didn’t. It was almost unfair. Thank god she’d put a ring on it. Anyways, back to the problem at hand. Felicity shook her head a little to get her mind out of the gutter. There would be plenty of time to get hot and bothered later.

“So? Are you gonna share with the class?” She asked.

Oliver’s head whipped around, eyes wide for a moment before he realized what she was asking. He started smiling, not as wide as he had earlier, but almost reminiscent.

“I wanna name him after my father.” He said softly, putting a hand on her stomach.

“Robert.” Felicity let the name roll over her tongue and smiled a little. “Robbie for short.”

She put her hand over Oliver’s on her stomach and looked down at the bump. “You like that, buddy? You think Robbie would be the right name for you?” She asked her stomach in a high-pitched cooing voice.

What happened next almost had them going into cardiac arrest. Yes, both of them. Little Robbie kicked for the first time, right against where they’re hands were laced together.

They would be talking about that moment for years. At his birthday parties, his high school graduation and even his wedding like the proud parents they were.


	18. September 16th 2017 4:31PM

 

“Oliver! NO! Not that box!” Felicity yelled from the doorway to their new living room.

They’d just moved in, a new house for a new start with their new family member. It was the perfect size for a family, spacious rooms with plenty of light and office/gym space. If she were smart and wanted to get any work done, she probably shouldn’t have Oliver work out in front of her desk, but then again, her hormones were acting up, her libido going through the roof now that she was in her third trimester, and she had a hot, more than willing husband. So what were the downsides again?

Rows of boxes upon more boxes were stacked inside the still bare room, the furniture awkwardly pushed against the walls to make room.

Oliver looked up to see his very, very pregnant wife hobbling over to his side to quickly snatch the cardboard box from his grasp. His eyebrows knit together in confusion, hands still lingering in the air.

“Felicity…” He slowly dragged her name over his tongue. “What’s in that box?”

Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink as she started shaking her head.

“Something that will never see the light of day again.” She muttered to herself.

Oliver frowned, hand coming up to the small of her back, tugging her closer. “Fe-li-ci-ty…”

She maneuvered her way out of his grasp, taking the box with her. “It’s just some old junk from collage, pictures and stuff, it wasn’t a very pretty time in my life and I rather not be reminded of it… I was a… peculiar child.”

He chuckled. “Oh now I definitely need to see it. You’ve seen pictures of me from when I was younger.” He begged, playfully, pushing out his bottom lip in a pout.

“Yeah but that’s because those were plastered all over the tabloids.” She snarked back at him, rolling her eyes.

“Besides, my mother has shown you plenty of baby pictures.” Felicity smirked as she put the box down on the coffee table.

Oliver sighed, holding up his hands in surrender.

“Alright, if you don’t want to show me, that’s your choice. But, I want you to know that nothing could make me change my mind about you, if that’s what you’re worried about. You’re my wife and the mother of my son and I love you, so much, no matter what.” He whispered, putting his hands on her upper arms as he was speaking, kissing her forehead when he was done.

Then he heard the faint sound of sniffling and he immediately pulled away to see tears trickling down Felicity’s cheek. He reached up, hands cupping her face, thumbs wiping away the tears.

“Honey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He asked.

Felicity grabbed his forearm and leaned into his touch. “It’s the stupid hormones. Stop going around and saying sweet things like that to me, I can’t seem to be able to keep it dry anymore. I cried over a coffee commercial the other day!” She said, throwing up her hand in exasperation.

A soft breathy laugh escaped from Oliver’s lips as he started smiling, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Her expanding stomach proved to have become quite the obstacle when hugging, but they managed to work around it.

“Oh honey, it’s okay.” He murmured into her hair, followed by gentle kisses into the golden tresses.

“It’s all part of it, you don’t have to be embarrassed.” He promised.

Felicity’s grip on his t-shirt loosened a little as she looked up at her husband. He smiled gently at her, and she quickly returned the gestured before pushing up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” He replied.

Felicity took a deep breath and nodded. “If you wanna see the pictures, you can. I trust you.”

That’s how they ended up cuddled up on the couch with some tea and a blanket, the unpacking completely forgotten. They’d only taken the boxes off of the couch just to stuff them in some other spot to be unpacked later. With his arm around his wife, Oliver looked at the pictures of a dark haired Felicity, eyes heavily lined with dark colors and purple streaks in her long sleek hair. Every now and then, Felicity would chuckle or hide her face in Oliver’s shoulders in embarrassment. Oliver loved all of it, it was a whole side of Felicity he’d never seen before. Sure, she’d told him plenty about her time at M.I.T. and even about Cooper and her hacktivism. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her. But, he’d never actually seen a picture of her during that time, his own imagination had sketched an image but it was way off.

“I gotta say, you look kinda scary.” Oliver said after the last picture.

“Oh but I am. I’m very scary.” She said with confidence, amusement on her face.

“I know, you make all the white-collar criminals quiver in their panties while taking all their money and giving it to charity.”  Oliver said proudly, leaning over to kiss her.

Felicity chuckled, smiling against his lips.

“Thank you for showing me.” Oliver murmured.

She nodded. “It was about time, wasn’t it?”

Oliver smiled, reaching out to put a hand on her growing stomach. “Hey buddy, you don’t know it yet, but you’re so lucky, because your mom is one of the most badass women on the planet, and I’m so glad I married her.”

Felicity smiled right before her mouth fell open in shock.

“Oh Robbie definitely agrees.” Oliver chuckled as their son kicked against his hand.


	19. November 22nd 2017 3:08 AM

She couldn’t stop staring. This tiny little bundle quietly sleeping in her arms. His little chest rising and falling with every  breath he took. She wondered if it was hard. If he had to learn how to breath, get the hang of it. Or if it was just something you know how to do the moment you come into the world. Probably the latter. Felicity ran a finger over his soft pink cheek. His little face scrunched up, tiny fist reaching up and grabbing her finger.

Her son was already a pro at breathing but Felicity suddenly didn’t know how to. She choked up, tears welling up in her eyes as the little baby boy slept on. She was exhausted. The labor had taken ten long, excruciatingly painful hours, but she couldn’t look away. She didn’t want to.

After nine months, she was finally holding her baby in her arms and she didn’t want to waste a minute of their time together sleeping.

For the first time that night, the room was quiet and empty except for Mr. and Mrs. Queen and their newborn baby boy. Oliver was sitting right next to her, crammed in the little space that was left in the hospital bed, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Felicity sighed and curled into her husband’s side, foreheads pressed together.

“Robbie Jonathan Queen.” Felicity murmured, lifting her son up in her arms so she could press a kiss against his forehead.

“It suits him.” Oliver said, tightening his hold around her, moving his fingers over hers as they watched their son sleep.

“Tough little guy. Just like my father. And just as determined as John.” He whispered, kissing his wife’s cheek. His lips touched a little wetness. She was crying. Oliver frowned as he pulled away to look at her, at the ready to comfort her, soothe her pain, but he saw a smile on her face. They were happy tears. Tears of relief. It was over.

After an incredibly difficult pregnancy, from the extreme morning sickness to an always aching back and lightheadedness, Felicity’s labor hadn’t been any easier. Robbie was breach and refused to move until the very last moment, causing his mother not only stress and worry but if he hadn’t turned when he did, Felicity would have had to go in for surgery. Something she dreaded. But luckily he turned, and the pushing could start. That was simply the hardest, most painful thing Felicity had ever done in her entire life. Facing down Slade Wilson or Ra’s Al Ghul seemed like a walk in the park compared to pushing an eight pound baby boy through the birth canal.

All that pain and exertion had faded the moment she’d heard his shrill cry. Oliver had, reluctantly, let go of her hand to cut his son’s umbilical cord. A blurry relief and numbness and exhaustion washed over her as she took long, deep breaths while watching the doctor and nurses work. She vaguely remembers something about having to push out the afterbirth but then Oliver was back at her side with a screaming, wiggling, pink little bundle in his arms. She reached for him on instinct, happy tears in her eyes as she laughed nervously. With a little assistance from a nurse, and the support of a pillow under her tired arms, she got to hold her beautiful son for the first time. The crying stopped the moment she held him in her arms.

She would do it all again. Go through all that pain again if it meant getting to hold their beautiful boy.


	20. December 4th 2017 8:15 PM

Felicity and Robbie had been home from the hospital for almost two weeks now. Still exhausted, Felicity tried to help out with the baby as much as she could, growling at anyone who touched her son without her permission, a true mama bear, but she still needed to rest. Oliver, who had no idea how to handle a child, called for reinforcements.

John was the obvious choice. With two beautiful darling kids he had the most experience of the entire team with changing diapers and getting babies down for their nap. Lyla came over sometime, too, but it was Laurel who took them all by surprise by helping out the most. She came over a lot, even when they weren’t in need of immediate assistance. Not that they didn’t appreciate the help, but Laurel was the district attorney, and they didn’t want her work to suffer while she was helping them out with Robbie.

That’s when Felicity decided to ask about. After all, she and Laurel had grown a lot closer over the years and she considered her one of her closest friends. Hell, Laurel was married to her son’s godfather.

Laurel was sat on the couch with a Robbie in her arms, just finishing up on the bottle Felicity had pumped for him earlier that day. She was making funny faces at the little boy, making him giggle. Felicity watched, an affectionate smile on her face as the two interacted. Robbie gazed up at his aunt in wonder, eyes wide and his little hands reaching for her face. Laurel bent down to press a kiss to his cheek before she spotted Felicity leaning against the doorway.

“Hey, you’re up!” She said with a smile.

Felicity nodded, pushing off the doorframe and making her way over to the couch.

“Everything okay?” Laurel asked quietly, definitely noticing the dark circles under Felicity’s eyes.

She nodded again. “Yeah, it’s just. I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“Okay.” Laurel said, shifting Robbie in her arms.

Felicity took a deep breath, fidgeting with the hem of her robe. “You’ve been here a lot. And not that I mind, you’ve been a great help with Robbie, I’m so thankful for that, but is everything okay back home? Are you and Tommy okay?”

Laurel swallowed, averting her gaze for a moment before a weak smile tugged at her lips.

“Tommy and I are fine, don’t worry.”

Felicity sighed in relief, reaching for Laurel’s hand. “Then what is it. I know something not right.”

Laurel pressed her lips into a thin line before taking a deep breath. She averted her gaze for a moment before looking back up at Felicity with a watery smile and sad eyes.

“Ever since we got married three years ago, we’ve been trying for a baby. Nothing happened so we went to see a doctor a few months ago…” She trailed off.

Felicity swallowed, she had a pretty good idea of where this was headed. She gently squeezed Laurel’s hand in support.

“You remember that scar I have? From the undertaking?” Laurel asked in a small voice.

“The doctor said I might not be able to have kids. Or the chances I’ll be able to get pregnant are very slim. And I’m not getting any younger either.”

The two were quiet for a long time. Felicity couldn’t imagine how hard it must be and truly appreciated that she’d been blessed with a beautiful and healthy son. She scooted a little closer to her Laurel, feeling a little guilty that she was too busy being pregnant, talking about baby stuff and how wonderful it all was while her friend was going through all this alone.

“I’m so sorry Laurel. Why didn’t you say anything. God, it must have been awful being around me all the time.”

“It’s not your fault. It actually helped being around you, I don’t know why.”

“Was I that awful and demanding while pregnant?” Felicity teased, managing to get a small smile and a chuckle from Laurel. She shrugged, letting out a breathy laugh. “I don’t know. I thought maybe if I didn’t tell anyone it wouldn’t be real?”

“Oh Laurel.” Felicity whispered, wrapping an arm around her friend.

“I’m gonna be okay. Tommy and I have been talking about adoption. Maybe we’ll start with a dog, who knows.

“You can come over whenever you want, okay.” Felicity said, resting her head against Laurel’s.

She smiled. “Thank you.”

Robbie squealed, reaching up, wiggling in Laurel arms, pulling the attention back to him. The two women chuckled. Felicity reached out to stroke her son’s cheek while Laurel rocked him back to sleep.


	21. December 15th 2017 4:09 PM

 

Finally, Robbie fell asleep. The poor thing had been crying for hours. His parents couldn’t figure out what was wrong. He’d been fed, changed and fed again, but he wouldn’t stop crying. They’d tried to help him burp, but that wasn’t it. Oliver walked around, rocking his son gently but that hadn’t worked. Felicity tried singing to him. Nothing.

It wasn’t until Oliver took the baby from his ‘close to tears’ wife, walked around with him a little more and finally settled down in bed with Robbie lying on his chest that the wailing stopped. The silence in the house was both a relief and almost deafening at the same time.

Felicity stood in the doorway, silently watching them, leaning against the doorframe in exhaustion. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail and the dark circles under her eyes were unmistakable.

“I didn’t realize it was going to be this hard.” She whispered, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I don’t think any parenting book could’ve prepared us for the real thing.” Oliver whispered back.

The both of them, they’d done anything they could to prepare for the arrival of their son. They’d watched, mostly in horror, live births, read all the books about pregnancy and scoured the net for any information that they’d missed. They thought they were ready. They were not. As much as you try to prepare yourself for the job of being a parent, there’s always things no book or website or video can explain. Things you can only learn from experience. Things that are exclusive to your child only.

With a soft sigh, Felicity pushed off of the doorframe and shuffled over to where her son and husband were sprawled out on their bed. She sat down next to them, smiling gently before snuggling into Oliver’s side, fingers gently stroking over Robbie’s clenched fist.

“How can such a tiny and adorable person make so much noise?” She asked quietly, tiny grin on her face.

Oliver struggled to keep himself from chuckling, careful not to wake Robbie up again. He wrapped an arm around Felicity, hauling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head.

“We thought we were prepared.” She whispered, threading her fingers with Oliver’s laying on Robbie’s back.

“We’ll figure it out. We always do.” Oliver murmured into her hair.

“How?” Felicity asked.

Oliver smiled softly and rested his head against hers. “Like we do everything. Together.”

Felicity squeezed his hand before moving her head, reaching up to kiss her husband with a soft smile on her face. When they parted, she snuggled back into his side and fell asleep in his arms.


	22. March 2nd 2018 4:47 PM

The sound of giggles traveled all the way down the hall and into Oliver’s home office. He’d been filing important paperwork all day, barely even having enough time for a lunch break and the laughter was a welcome distraction. He’d already shed the constricting suit jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves. Making decisions about and for the city was giving him a headache. After three years in office, being Mayor of Star City still wasn’t any easier. He had to think about everybody’s best interest and sometimes there just weren’t any good options. Sitting back in his chair, dropping his pen after signing one last file and closed his eyes for a moment.

The squeals grew louder, another voice joining in. With his eyes still closed, Oliver smiled, thinking about who the set of voices belonged to. A warm feeling fluttered in his stomach, urging him to get up and follow the sound of the laughter.

It lead him to the master bedroom to find his wife and two month-old son sprawled out on the bed. Felicity was pressing kisses to Robbie’s chubby cheeks before holding him up over her. His little arms and legs kicking and reaching as he roared with laughter. Felicity’s long blonde hair was hanging over the edge of the bed so Robbie couldn’t grab it. There had been a nasty incident where he hadn’t let go and had pulled a lot of hair right out of her head. Felicity had been nursing him while on the phone and hadn’t been paying much attention. Until Robbie had started pulling. Hard.

Oliver watched as Felicity lowered the baby boy onto her chest, pressing kisses all over his face before lifting him up in the air again. Leaning against the doorpost, Oliver sighed, a warm feeling fluttering in his chest. Robbie squealed when he spotted his dad, making grabby hands in his direction. Tilting her head, Felicity smiled when she followed her son’s gaze and saw Oliver standing there. Oliver smiled back at her fondly, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Hey Mister Mayor, why don’t you come join us?” Felicity asked sweetly, lowering Robbie onto her chest again and patting the bed next to her.

“I can’t. I have more paperwork to finish before tomorrow.” He sighed.

Felicity pouted at him before her eyes went a little wider. She turned away, taking hold of Robbie’s little hand, making the boy squeal as she tickled him.

“What’s that baby?” Felicity asked in high-pitched voice, cooing at her son. “You want daddy to come cuddle with you and mommy?”

Oliver chuckled and shook his head as he shifted the weight between his feet, smiling at the pair snuggling on the bed adoringly.

Robbie giggled. “I know baby, I want that too, but daddy is a very busy man. He needs to make a lot of important decisions.”

Felicity pressed a kiss to Robbie’s fingers, bumping his little nose with hers like they were having a very serious conversation. “Exactly! Like what brand of diapers to buy and which ice-cream flavor to bring for mommy.”

Oliver laughed and pushed off of the doorframe. Kicking off his shoes he plopped down on the giant bed next to his wife and child, rolling onto his side to admire the view. Robbie’s head was tucked under Felicity’s chin, cheek pressed to her chest. Oliver reached out, brushing his finger over his son’s soft skin. Robbie made one of those satisfied baby noises that Oliver just couldn’t get enough of hearing. He smiled as the little boy grabbed his finger and tried to put it in his mouth.

Tearing his eyes away, Oliver looked up at Felicity.

“Still having trouble with the Council?” She asked.

Oliver nodded. “They can’t seem to agree on anything. And this new park is only the first step to cleaning up the city. If I can’t even make this happen…” he trailed off, distracted by Robbie prattling contently, blowing bubbles with his lips.

“Hey.” Felicity whispered, putting a hand to his cheek, smiling encouragingly. “You’ll find a way to make it work. You always do.”

Oliver smiled softly, watching her for a moment. “I love you, Mrs. Queen.”

She chuckled, leaning closer and bumping his nose with hers.  “I love you too, Mr. Queen.”

They shared a short, sweet kiss before Felicity lifted Robbie who was drifting off into sleep off of her and placed him on Oliver’s chest. Oliver melted around the tiny person, hand softly stroking over his back and downy blond hair. Robbie sighed in his arms and fell asleep.

Felicity pushed herself up on her elbows. “Take an hour, be with your son. The Council will still be there when you get back.” She whispered.

He smiled, reaching for her hand. “Only if you stay.”

“Of course.” Felicity whispered, nodding slowly before curling into her husband’s side, head resting on his shoulder.


	23. June 18th 2018 5:34 PM

It was their first big trip with little Robbie. They’d returned to the cabin in Lake Tahoe they had rented out the year before when Felicity was pregnant. It was nice to spend their time reminiscing about their first romantic trip while celebrating the new member joining them on their adventures. Robbie absolutely loved it. He was crawling around, getting near the water any chance he could. Oliver and Felicity almost had a heart attack the first time they saw him heading towards the lake, already a couple yards away from where he’d been playing with his beach toys just a minute ago. Oliver had run over, scooping the baby boy up in his arms, making him squeal.

Robbie probably had no idea what was going on but he wasn’t going to complain when his mom hugged him close, pressing kisses all over his sandy cheeks.

“You almost had us going into cardiac arrest, baby.” Felicity sighed.

They kept a close eye on him after that, not letting the crawling little monster out of their sight for even a split-second. At the end of the day, after more sun tanning, sandcastle building and ice-cream eating, it was time to go home. They were all exhausted when they stepped onto the back porch of the cabin, and maybe a little sunburnt. Oliver let their beach bags plop on the floor while Felicity held a nearly asleep Robbie in her arms. She brushed her fingers over his sunny blonde hair and kissed his cheek.

“Crap, Oliver, we forgot to bring the baby bath.” Felicity cursed before she pushed through the mosquito net and into the kitchen. In her arms, Robbie whined, having recognized what she was saying. Just because he loved the water at the beach didn’t mean he liked bath time. He did not like baths. At all. It wasn’t a rare occurrence when the entire bathroom and either mom or dad was completely soaked after Robbie had been bathed.        

Oliver shrugged. “Just put him in the sink.” He said before he pulled their beach towels out of their bags and dusting off the sand.

Felicity frowned, bouncing Robbie on her hip to keep him quiet.

“You want me to put our son…” Felicity said, glancing over to the sink, narrowing her eyes a little as she thought. “Huh… that’s actually not a bad idea.”

”That way all the sand that’s stuck to him won’t end up all around the house.” Oliver said, taking the towels and  hanging them up to dry.    

Felicity turned around again and smiled. “That’s really smart, actually.”

Oliver chuckled and shook his head before pushing through the mosquito net and walking up to his wife and son. “Of course it is. Raisa came up with it.”

He kissed the top of Felicity’s head and ran a hand over ‘quietly whining in protest’ Robbie’s head.

“I’ll go get the shampoo and soap.” He murmured before brushing past them.  

Robbie didn’t go into the makeshift bath without a fight, but in the end, he loved it. He figured out he could play with the faucet and had a whole new appreciation for kitchens.  He looked adorable, with his bright blue eyes and the fluffy blob of shampoo on his head as he played with his tiny boats and squeaky duck in the sink. Bath time was never a problem ever again. As long as they put him in the kitchen sink.      


	24. August 1st 2018 10:21 PM

They were alone. The house was quiet. For the first time in nearly ten months.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Felicity asked in a hushed voice, a habit she’d taken on since Robbie was born, using soft voices to not wake him up whenever he was sleeping. They’d been talking about it for a while now, but that afternoon Oliver had finally asked Thea to take care of Robbie for a night so he and his wife could go on a date without any distractions or worries about making it home in time to relieve the neighbor’s sixteen year old daughter of her babysitting duties. He didn’t have to mention that it was crucial for them to have the entire night baby-free. Thea gladly accepted, eager to spend some quality time with her favorite nephew and more than willing to grant her brother and sister-in-law some time for romance.

“He’ll be fine. He loves Thea.” Oliver replied, helping her out of her coat.

“I just don’t want him to miss us.” She’d whispered, putting her purse on the side table in the hallway before kicking off her heels, making her instantly six inches smaller in comparison to her giant of a husband.

Oliver stepped closer after taking off his own coat. “Or you don’t want to miss him.” He murmured in her ear, moving his hands up and down her sides.

“Both probably.” Felicity sighed, her breath hitching as his hands moved over her ass eagerly.

They’d gone out for dinner at one of the best restaurants in Starling City. Even though their plans were so last minute, Mayor of Starling City and CEO of Queen Incorporated didn’t have to worry about a reservation.  They had a few glasses of the best wine the restaurant had and strolled through the city in the warm summer air afterwards. It was perfect.

“He’s with Thea. He couldn’t be safer.” Oliver assured her.

He pulled her closer in the darkness of their hallway. Felicity instinctively put her head on his shoulder, letting him press his lips against her temple. They just stood there for a while, reveling in each other and the quiet that surrounded them. It was something that felt unfamiliar in their new normal.

“I always thought one kid would be enough but I want another one.” She whispered suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere.

Oliver lifted his head to look at her, soft smile on her lips. “You do?”

Felicity nodded. “Yeah. Not right now, Robbie isn’t even one yet, but in the future… I’d have a million of your babies, Oliver Queen.”

The shit eating grin that appeared on his lips wasn’t what she’d expected, but nothing could have made her happier in that moment.

“We better get to practicing, then.” He murmured against her lips before closing the distance between them, kissing her passionately.

Felicity laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him carry her up the stairs and into bed.

Maybe, in hindsight, they should’ve used the quiet night to catch up on sleep, because the little boy high on a sugar-rush they got back from Aunt Thea the next morning was a handful to deal with even without the lack of sleep.


	25. September 21st 2018 3:14 PM

Oliver was making coffee when he heard Felicity’s giggles and the sound of tiny feet padding against the floor.

“Oliver! Come look!” Felicity called out.

Putting his freshly brewed cup of black liquid down, he peered down the hallway to see his wife holding up Robbie by his torso, hovering just above the floor as he kicked at the hardwood. Felicity had a day off and clearly hadn’t cared to change out of her pj’s for te day. Oliver smiled, suddenly very glad he had canceled his meetings for the rest of the day. Robbie wasn’t exactly walking, he couldn’t keep his balance yet, but it was a solid first attempt. The only downside was that the baby boy kept getting distracted by his mother’s brightly colored socks.

“Good job, baby!” He heard Felicity coo as Robbie took another few steps before pulling up his legs, letting his mom carry his weight again.

Felicity looked up at Oliver with a bright smile on her face, chuckling softly as Robbie squealed. “Da!”

“You wanna walk over to daddy, baby?” Felicity asked, lowering the wiggling baby boy back onto his feet.

“Da!” Robbie squealed again, waving his arms at Oliver.

Smiling, Oliver crouched down, extending his arms to his son. Must’ve looked ridiculous, especially at three in the afternoon. A baby in a diaper, the wife in pajamas and headache-inducing colored socks and the husband dressed in a suit complete with tie. Nothing they had time to dwell on or care about.

“C’mon buddy, you can do it.” Oliver encouraged.

Helping Robbie find his balance, Felicity slowly let go of him, letting him grab onto her fingers as his only life line. The first step was wobbly, the second more sure and the third came faster than expected and before they knew it, Robbie had, almost completely by himself, walked over straight into Oliver’s arms. He’d let go of his mom’s fingers to grab dad’s tie, giggling in excitement.

“Good job, buddy!” Oliver praised the ten month old, pulling him up in his arms and holding him up above him. The baby boy lost it, squealing and wiggling in excitement. Lowering him again, Oliver pressed a kiss to Robbie’s smooth cheek.

Laughing, Felicity ran a hand over the soft blond hair on Robbie’s head. Oliver put an arm around her waist, pulling her against him and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. Robbie squealed, hands waving and patting both their cheeks until they parted.

“He’s growing up so fast.” Felicity murmured, taking hold of Robbie’s hand and pressing her lips to his knuckles.

“Seems like it was just yesterday we got to hold him for the first time.” Oliver replied, looking down at the squirming bundle in his arms and then at his wife.

Felicity smiled at him. “It does, doesn’t it?”

Oliver leaned down to kiss her again. He’s never been this happy and he’s going to seize ever second of happiness he can get his hands on, or his lips. He’ll never grow tired of kissing Felicity. Every time is as new and exciting as the first time in that hospital corridor after Sara was born. He could see it in her eyes that she felt the same way, every day when he woke up with her pressed against him and a mop of blonde hair in his face. He wouldn’t change it for the world. For all that they’ve been through together, the danger they’ve faced, starting a family and raising a child has been by far the scariest. But also the most rewarding, and happiest decisions of their life.

They shared a wistful moment in that hallway right then, but nowadays it doesn’t take long to get interrupted. The house doesn’t do ‘quiet’ anymore. Except when Robbie is napping. They still wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Da, da, da!” Robbie cooed, pulling at Oliver’s tie.

Chuckling, Oliver tears his gaze of his wife and her wonderfully messy bed-hair.

“I think someone really wants celebratory pancakes.” He said with a smirk.

The sound that escaped from Robbie’s throat right then was something they’d never heard before. A mixture of a squeal and a screech, his eyes lighting up in happiness and frantically waving his arms around. Laughing Oliver pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead and with an arm around his wife, they headed into the kitchen.


	26. November 22nd 2018 11:11 AM

## 

Robbie was having the time of his life. Never had they seen him with such excitement lighting up his blue eyes as they did today. He probably had no idea what was going on but he happily stuffed his face with cake, making his parents very glad to have decided to just let him have his way with the pastry instead of attempting to keep him clean.

They’d put him and his cake on the floor in the middle of the living room, a plastic sheet underneath him so he could make as much a mess as his little heart desired to make. After a little help blowing out the giant glittery blue ‘1’ candle he grabbed handfuls of sugary goodness, only half of which ended up in his mouth. The other half got discarded somewhere for someone to clean up or shoved into a parent’s face. He was having the time of his little life, and they hadn’t even gotten to the gifts part of the day.

Letting Robbie play with his cake, Oliver and Felicity ran around the house fetching drinks and little snacks for family and friends. Everything went smoothly, guests got a piece of the cake they didn’t let Robbie destroy, kids ate cupcakes and other sugary treats, there was a bouncy castle in the backyard for them to play in, grandmother’s got their mimosas and friends and family were having a good time. But, Felicity spotted trouble as soon as the overly enthusiastic aunt walked into the house with a ginormous stuffed teddy bear bigger than her own tiny frame. Robbie’s back was turned to her, still focused on his cake, but he immediately recognized Thea’s voice.

“Where’s my favorite nephew? The cutest birthday boy ever?”  She asked from behind the wall of plush.

“Oh frack.” Felicity muttered to herself, gripping her glass a little tighter.

Oliver looked up, his sentence trailing off, cutting his conversation with Lyla short. His eyes went wide at the sight of the humongous bear in his living room. He squeezed Felicity’s hip. Her gaze moved to his and back to Robbie, crawled on the floor, covered in cake.

“Oh no.” Oliver cursed, already moving to scoop his son off the floor before he could get his little sticky hands on his aunt’s gift.

Robbie had pushed himself off the floor, hobbled over to the bear with lightning speed and launched himself on top of it the moment Thea put it down on the floor. Oliver grabbed him mid-air, pulling the wiggling little boy up and away from the bear.

“Ohh no, we need to get you cleaned up first, buddy.”

“Beaw! Beaw! Beaw!” Robbie squealed, flapping his arms dramatically. “Fwea!”

Oliver chuckled “Yeah, buddy, Aunt Thea got you a bear.”

He peered around the wriggling boy at his sister. “A giant bear, that we will have to keep clean, and find a place to store. Great idea, sis.”

Smirking, Thea did a little curtsy. “It’s my job as aunt to spoil this little cutie.” She said, putting a hand on her chest like she was swearing an oath.

“Here, I’ll get him cleaned up, you go hug the bear. You’ll love it.” She chuckled, patting Oliver’s chest before taking over the sticky mess that was Robbie Queen and pressing kisses to his cheeks, making him squeal. She walked out of the living room and up the stairs and Oliver sighed, running a hand over his face in exasperation.

He felt Felicity’s hand just above his elbow. “You have to admit, it’s a freaking awesome bear.”

Oliver let out a breathy laugh. “It is, isn’t it.”


	27. December 26th 2018 8:52 PM

They’d all gathered at Tommy and Laurel’s place for a boxing day dinner with the team. John, Sara in her big girl chair and a very pregnant Lyla. Thea curled up into Roy’s side, who had made it out of wherever he was staying these days to spend the holidays with them. Even Sara was there. She hadn’t brought Nyssa, said it wasn’t her scene and then the topic was dropped. Felicity was quite sure there was something else going on, but decided not to pressure her into telling her. It was the holidays after all. She and Oliver sat with an empty kiddie chair between them. Robbie was running around somewhere playing with the dog. The little noises he made when playing with Arthur could be heard from the living room of the eloquent apartment Tommy and Laurel lived in. He’d come around when he got hungry again.

Sitting around the table, conversation flowing, they were about to dig into the delicious first course Tommy and Laurel –with a little help from Oliver- had prepared for them when Tommy stood up.

“Before we start, I’d like to say a few words. I promise it won’t take too long we don’t want to food to get cold, but Laurel and I have some exciting news we want to share with you.” He said, looking down lovingly at his wife, who immediately reached for his hand, smiling up at him brightly.

Tommy turned back to his guests with a smile before he frowned. “Wait, where did the champagne go? I put the bottle right here. I could’ve sworn…” He trailed off, looking around him and absentmindedly patting the spot where he’d put the bottle.

The room was quiet for a moment until they heard a loud thud followed by a high pitched giggle coming from the living room. Felicity sighed.

“I think I know where it is.” She said, slight hint of exasperation in her voice. Lately, her son had taken on the habit of hiding other people’s stuff. The fact that he’d taken the champagne bottle of all things wasn’t surprising at all. He was a smart kid. He knew they would notice it was gone.

Felicity followed the sounds her son was making, Tommy on her heels.

“Sorry.” She apologized to Tommy, gesturing to Robbie sitting on the floor with the cork of the champagne bottle lodged in his mouth. ”He’s been teething really badly.”

Tommy laughed it off. Together, they gently pried the bottle out of Robbie’s grasp. The little boy whined a little, eyes red from crying. Felicity picked him up, comforting him as best she could and put him on her hip. Pressing kisses to his cheeks, walking back into the dining room she went to fish the teething ring out of her purse and gave it to Robbie, quieting his cries.

“Hey buddy, are your teeth hurting again?” Oliver whispered to his son after Felicity put Robbie in his lap. Robbie nodded furiously.

Felicity pulled the kiddie chair from between their seats so she could sit next to her boys, fingers gently stroking over Robbie’s hair. She didn’t miss the small, longing smile on Laurel’s face. She suddenly knew exactly what news she and Tommy wanted to share with them tonight.

“So, now that our celebratory drink has been recovered…” Tommy chuckled. “Thank you Robbie, for taking such good care of it for us.”

The team laughed, and even Robbie smiled through his teething discomfort.

Tommy took Laurel’s hand and pulled her up out of her chair, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “You wanna tell them?” He asked in a hushed voice, arm around her waist. She nodded, bright smile on her face.

“I’m pregnant!” She laughed.

The table erupted in cheering and congratulations and excited clapping. Sara was immediately out of her chair, running to her sister and hugging her tightly in excitement. Tommy popped to cork off of the alcohol-free champagne and poured everyone a glass while receiving best wishes and congratulations. Oliver stood up to hug his best friend, Robbie still on his arm.

“Congratulations, man. I know neither of us had the best example, but you’re gonna be an awesome dad.” He said, patting Tommy on the back.

“You’re my example, I’ll be happy if I’m half as good as you.” Tommy said with a smirk.

Just like his dad, Robbie wanted to hug Tommy. The little boy leaned over the distance and latched his arms around Tommy’s neck. Chuckling, Tommy pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“See?” He said over his shoulder. “That’s some A+ parenting right there.”


	28. January 7th 2019 3:01 PM

They didn’t get a lot of snow in Star City, so when the city was covered in at least a foot of the white powdery substance, Oliver and Felicity made a point out of it to take the day off and take Robbie out to go make a snowman.

They’d huddled him in a tiny green –because of course it was green- snowsuit and taking him to the park for some winter fun. He had some trouble keeping his balance while walking, the snow not exactly as steady a base as he was used to. He face planted into the cold quite a few times.

They made snow angels and attempted to make the snowman they’d been so eager for but Robbie kept destroying whatever progress they’d made. And he had the most fun doing so. He’d knock into the ball Oliver or Felicity was making and when it fell apart he’d run away giggling until he fell down again, when Oliver would pick him up and throw him in the air, making him laugh even louder.

After a while, Felicity sat down in the middle of the field and just watched her boys play. She’d seen Oliver let loose with Robbie a few times, but never like this. It was wonderful to watch, a wistful and content smile etched into her face semi-permanently. That really made her long for another tiny human in their life. A little girl, maybe. So Oliver had his son and she would have her daughter. She would love any child she would be blessed with, of course, but the thought of a little girl just completely filled her mind in that moment.

She’d teach her how to code and tell her about all the strong female figures, her aunts, to look up to. Well, to be honest she was gonna do all of that with Robbie too. Oliver would love a daughter, he’d be extremely protective, but he would love her so much. Just like he did with Robbie. Their family wasn’t complete yet. She had even more love to give, and she knew Oliver had the biggest heart. They could probably have ten kids and still want more if she was being completely realistic. But maybe nineteen and counting wasn’t what they were supposed to be. After all, who would take care of the city while they’d be busy looking after twenty four kids. No, that probably wasn’t such a great idea. Felicity chuckled at her own joke.

“What’s so funny?” Oliver asked.

She hadn’t even noticed him walking up to her, she’d been so lost in her fantasy.

She chuckled again. “Nothing, just imagining us with thirty two kids.”

Oliver let out a breathy laugh as she sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. “They’d all be perfect.”

“I know. It’s ridiculous.” Felicity said, eyes going wide behind her glasses. “With your good looks and my brains, we could create an army of heartbreakers and geniuses.” She threw her hands up in exasperation.

Oliver wiggled his eyebrows. “Wanna try?”

Felicity playfully hit him in the chest. “Oh stop it, of course I do.”

She gestured at Robbie rolling around in the snow. “I mean, look at him. He’s adorable. I want at least ten of those.”

Chuckling, Oliver pulled her in for a kiss, their freezing noses bumping together.

“That can certainly be arranged Mrs. Queen.” He smirked, mischievous twinkle in his eyes.


	29. February 17th 2019 9:15 AM

“Uncle Ollie!” Sara squealed, skipping down the hallway to greet them. “Auntie Flissity!”

Felicity’s name was still kind of a tongue-twister for the four year old. Exchanging a quick smile, Oliver handed the balloons he’d been holding to Felicity and braced himself to grab onto Sara as she leapt into his arms. He hugged her tightly and picked her up easily. All the way back into the hallway, Dig sent them a quick wave and gestured for them to come over before stepping inside one of the rooms.

“Hi honey, how’s it going?” He asked the giggling mess of curls in his arms.

Robbie quickly mirrored the giggling from mother’s arms. “Sawa!” He exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

Sara shot the little blonde boy a bright smile. “Hi Robbie!” She said with a little wave before she turned back to Oliver.

“I’m good, a little tired. We didn’t even have time to get dressed this morning!”

It was six thirty that morning and for once it wasn’t hearing Robbie over the baby monitor that woke them up. It was the call they got from Diggle. The baby was here.

“It’s a girl!” He’d informed them excitedly. Oliver had wanted to rush over to the hospital immediately, eager to meet the new member of the family, but Diggle had insisted they don’t rush.

“Take your time.” He said, with the calm that he always seemed to exude. “Lyla’s exhausted and the baby is sleeping.”

Even their offer to watch Sara for them got denied. “Thank you, but she’s not leaving her sister’s side.” Dig had chuckled.

So, they’d taken their time, getting ready like they normally would, feeding Robbie, and cleaning up the mess he left behind. They’d gotten him dressed and into his car seat, stopping by the hospital gift shop on the way up to buy cheery pink balloons.

Oliver chuckled, hiking up Sara up on his hip. “I can see that!” He said, gesturing to the orange and pink striped shorts and the floral patterned top she was wearing with the fluffy robe and warm slippers.

They’d arrived at the door John had entered through, it stood slightly ajar. Oliver put Sara back on her feet and knocked quietly, pushing open the door slowly. Putting a hand on Sara’s shoulder, Oliver gently nudged her to step inside. Dig sat on the edge of the bed, Lyla propped up with a gazillion pillows and a tiny wriggling bundle in her lap.

“Hi guys.” Lyla whispered, bright smile on her face.

Felicity handed Oliver the balloons back, adjusting Robbie on her hip, taking his tiny hand in her own.

“Congratulations guys. We got you balloons.” Oliver said with a chuckle, putting his free arm around Felicity. “Kind of anti-climactic, but there wasn’t much else open at this hour. We’ll get you a proper gift too.”

Lyla chuckled. “Thank you, they’re wonderful.”

Oliver let the tiny weight attached to the strings drop to the floor, letting the pink balloons float on their own before they walked over the bed. John and Oliver put their no-hugging policy to the side and embraced firmly, and very manly if you asked them.

Felicity quickly followed her husband’s example and embraced her friend tightly, making Robbie squeal as he got trapped between them. Dig ruffled his fingers through Robbie’s soft blonde hair with a chuckle.

“Guys” He said, walking around the bed to Lyla’s side, Sara in tow. “Meet Alexandra.”

Oliver put a hand on Lyla’s shoulder and smiled at the tiny squirming newborn in her arms. “She’s perfect.” He murmured.

Curious little Robbie tried to wiggle his way out of his mom’s arms to see the tiny little new person up close. Felicity tightened her grip on his hand a little, sitting down on the edge of the bed, putting Robbie on his feet next to her and letting him balance on his feet to get a closer look. His excited breathless giggles had her smiling widely. He waved his little arms around.

“Baby!” He exclaimed, eyes wide, looking around in wonder.

“Yeah, sweetie. A tiny little baby.” She cooed in his ear. In his eagerness, Robbie reached for the wriggling little girl instantly.

“Oh careful baby.” Felicity murmured, pulling his grabby little fist back when he wasn’t exactly being gentle with little Alex. “Be soft.” She said, holding his hand in her own and showing him how to gently stroke the baby’s head.

“Good job, buddy!” Oliver chimed in, exchanging a knowing smile with Felicity. She squeezed Robbie a little tighter in her arms and pressed a kiss to his blonde hair before turning to Lyla and Dig. “She’s so scrumptious! Mazel tov you guys!”

Lyla chuckled and Felicity raised an eyebrow. “What? Did I say something weird?”

Shaking her head, Lyla smiled. “That’s exactly what you said when Sara was born.”


	30. April 2nd 2019 2:34 PM

“We’re gonna throw it as far as we can, now.” Laurel said, bending down to grab the stick from Arthur’s mouth. She took Robbie’s hand and put the stick in it. She moved his little arm above him in a swinging motion.

“And when the stick is at the front, we let go.”

“You ready?” She asked the giggling little boy. Robbie nodded furiously. “Ya!”

“One… Two.. Three!”

Even with a little extra push they sent the stick flying only a couple of yards, Arthur happily chasing after it like it was the farthest someone had ever thrown a stick for him.

“Good job, honey!” Laurel cooed at Robbie, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and tickling his sides. Arthur dutifully returned the stick to them, closing his eyes in bliss as Laurel ran her fingers through the soft fluff on the dog’s head.

“Momma!” Robbie squealed. “Momma! Did you see?”

He hobbled over to where Felicity was watching them from where she sat on the picnic blanket with Lyla who was nursing baby Alex. “I did baby!” She cooed proudly, huffing out a breath of air when he launched himself into her lap.

In the distance, Laurel straightened back up after petting Arthur generously and threw the stick again, this time way, way farther. The dog burst into a sprint to fetch it for her again, disappearing from sight for a while. Laurel brushed off her hands and started making her way back to the gathering.

Tommy had named the dog Arthur, of course, despite Laurel’s many eye rolls. Arthur was an older dog that he had rescued from the pound. He’d initially gone in to get a puppy to surprise Laurel on her birthday. But, Tommy wasn’t the only one who wanted to adopt a puppy so that’s why most of the older dogs, including Arthur were about to be put down and he couldn’t just let that happen, could he? So, Tommy donated a large sum of money to the pound to keep the dogs alive and took the golden retriever with the bright chestnut fur home. Laurel loved him just as much as she would have any puppy.

But, that had been a long time ago, when Tommy and Laurel were told they couldn’t have children. They sure showed those doctors they were wrong barely just a year later because Laurel was indeed very pregnant. Six months, two weeks and three days if you asked her.

By the time she’d reached the blanket and sat down Arthur had returned with the stick hanging from his mouth. She thankfully accepted it, scratching the dog behind his ears. It was like the dog sensed his owner was tired before the stick got quickly discarded and he settled down next to Laurel to cuddle with her.

Felicity watched with a soft smile on her face until Robbie demanded her attention to be on him again. And he did so by pulling at her blouse.

“What are you doing baby?” She asked, confused frown on her face as she stopped his little greedy fingers.

“I wan’ mommy mil’ too” He whined, yanking at her shirt. His k’s were still a little hard for him to pronounce.

Felicity chuckled and shook her head. “No baby, you can’t have mommy milk.”

“Ale’s can has mommy mil’!”  He objected, tiny frown on his face and pouting his lips.

From the corner of her eye, Felicity could see Lyla barely holding back a chuckle, amused grin on her face as she watched the two interact.

“Yeah but Alex is still a tiny baby. You’re a big boy, already. And big boys drink from big-boy cups. Remember the one daddy got you?” She didn’t spend two months slowly phasing Robbie out of breastfeeding with uncomfortable full boobs just to give in the second he wanted to be nursed.

Robbie wasn’t happy with that answer, but he seemed to accept it. He crawled into her lap, curling into a ball, arms wrapped tightly around her neck. No matter how big of a boy he got, he would always be her little snuggle buddy, Felicity thought to herself, wrapping him up in her arms.

She let out a breathy laugh. “Just like his father, so needy.” She muttered, more to herself than to the other’s, but it must’ve been loud enough for them to hear.

There was a pause of silence, before the three women burst into laughter.


	31. May 15th 2019 5:44 PM

Oliver had to work on his birthday. Which gave Felicity all the time in world to prepare his surprise. She really needed all that time. And then some.

It was well known amongst family and friends, and most parts of Star City that Felicity Queen was not a great cook. Or baker. Or anything that consisted of her preparing something edible. But, they also knew she was never one to back away from a challenge, or an opportunity to surprise her husband for his birthday. So, in her stubbornness to prove that she could at least bake a simple enough cake for Oliver, she and little Robbie got to work the moment Oliver’s car left the driveway to go to work.

Twenty minutes later, Felicity had Robbie dressed and strapped into his car seat. They drove to the grocery store, where they bought double of every ingredient they needed, just in case. The day before, Lyla had expertly explained how to make her famous chocolate chip cake with vanilla icing. If it was enough, Felicity wasn’t sure. Probably not, but she was determined to do this on her own. Or well, only with the help of her year and a half old son.

Two dozen eggs, three kilos of flour, five cups of sugar, two bags of chocolate chips, four teaspoons of baking soda and 500 grams of butter later, almost six hours after they got home from the grocery store, Felicity finally gave up. Oliver would be home any minute and all her hard work had resulted in was a disastrously messy kitchen and one burnt and bitter chocolate cake.

With a sigh, Felicity ran a hand through her hair as Robbie played with the tipped over bag of flour. She hadn’t even had time to start on the icing. She didn’t even want to think about what she looked like right then. Hair in a messy bun, strands of hair falling loose around her face, her hands covered in stickiness and Robbie had made sure to get flour everywhere but in the cake, so she was probably covered in that too. And god, she was sweaty. Did it always get this warm in the kitchen?

She froze when she heard Oliver’s key turn in the lock on the front door. Robbie heard it too, immediately letting go of the flour he had clasped in his little fists and reaching for his toy car.

“Dada!” He squealed.

Felicity barely had the time to collect herself and catch him before he crawled straight off the counter top. After the third time she’d had to change Robbie’s clothing because the other items got dirty, she hadn’t bothered putting him in a new set. Cuddling the diaper-clad baby against her, she waited, with her heart beating  in her throat for her husband to see what they had done to his beloved kitchen.

“Hey budd—” Oliver started, but immediately cutting off his sentence as he set foot in the kitchen, eyebrows flying up his forehead and eyes going wide.

“What the hell happened here?” He asked, still in shock.

Bouncing Robbie in her arms to keep him quiet, Felicity shrugged helplessly.

“Happy birthday?” She squeaked, gesturing to the pathetic little cake someone really had to put out of its misery.

Oliver started chuckling, making his way over to them, carefully stepping over and around puddles of messy cake ingredients on the floor, wrapping his arms around the two people he loved the most the moment they were in reach. Felicity sighed, melting into his hold.

“I tried to make you a cake, you deserve an awesome cake. Cake shouldn’t be this hard. I double majored at MIT I should be able to bake my husband whom I love so very much a simple cake on his birthday.” Felicity grumbled against his shoulder while Robbie eagerly showed off his toy to his dad for the hundredth time.

Oliver pressed a kiss to Robbie’s head and then to Felicity’s.

“Felicity, All I need on my birthday is the two of you.” He murmured in her ear.

She sighed. “I’m sorry I made such a mess of things.”

Oliver smiled. “It’s alright, we’ll clean it up later. I love you so much for trying.”

“I love you too.” She whispered, leaning up to bump her nose with his. “Happy birthday, baby.”

She reached up further to kiss him, when Oliver swiftly pulled back, leaving her frowning in confusion.

“You got a little…” He said,  gesturing at her face. “Lemme…” He leaned a little closer. “Lemme clean that up for you.”

With a wide smirk, Oliver closed the distance between their lips.


	32. June 25th 2019 1:47 PM

 

They’d just pulled up to the Merlyns’ apartment building. Arthur was wagging his tail, sensing he was close to home. As soon as Oliver quieted the engine, the dog started barking, paws up on the car window, eager to go back to his owners. Little did he know that there was a new member of the family to be welcomed.

Oliver got out of the car while Felicity unstrapped Robbie from his car seat. In his enthusiasm, one of Arthur’s paws pressed onto the ‘windows down’ button. As Robbie climbed free, clutching his stuffed ducky in his arms, trying to parkour out of the car, Arthur jumped out through the window. Felicity was there just in time to hold onto Robbie’s pants and Oliver barely managed to catch Arthur’s leash.

Somewhat haphazardly, they made it to the front door and soon got buzzed up. When they stepped out of the elevator, they could see Tommy waiting for them in the open doorway, proud smile on his face. Arthur lost it, ecstatic to see his owner again. The dog pulled free of the hold Oliver had on his leash and spurted down the hall. Tommy bent down to greet him, nearly getting knocked over by sheer force. Arthur barked excitedly, Licking Tommy’s cheek. Ruffling the chestnut fur, Tommy laughed.

“Hey buddy.” He said to the dog before scratching him behind his ears.

When Oliver, Felicity and Robbie reached the door he stood up. “Hi guys, how are we doing?”

Felicity chuckled. “Shouldn’t we ask you that, dad?”

She stepped forward to hug him. “Congratulations, Tommy.”

Tommy squeezed her tight. “Thank you. We’re really excited.”

“Congratulations, buddy.” Oliver said with a shit-eating grin, bouncing Robbie in his arms.

They exchanged a quick, manly hug before Tommy turned to the little blond boy in his best friends arms. “Hey little man!”

“Dommy!” Robbie squealed, throwing up his hands. He still struggled with the pronunciation of the t. Felicity and Oliver both let out tiny little laughs.

“You wanna come charm the pants off my daughter?” Tommy asked with the signature jokester side of his personality.

Eleanor Rebecca Merlyn was 6.8 pounds of squirming pink perfection. Born a little before her due date on June 23rd at 11.38 PM she was welcomed into the arms of her loving parents. Early in the evening on the 23rd Tommy had called Oliver to ask if they could look after Arthur for a while because the contractions had started. Of course, they had agreed to look after Robbie’s new best friend.

“It all went pretty fast after that. Way faster than we were expecting.” Laurel explained from her spot in bed, propped up against the headboard with a gazillion pillows, tiny little baby girl softly sleeping in her arms.

“We didn’t even have time to get to the hospital.” Tommy pitched in, walking into the room with a tray full of refreshments.

“Thank god my OB lives close by.” Laurel chuckled, sending her husband a quick smile.

The laughing continues when Laurel opens up the gift Oliver and Felicity got for little Eleanor, a tiny little onesie with ‘my mom is a superhero! And my dad is pretty cool too.” Printed on the front. Laurel’s eyes sparkle with amusement as she shows the thing off to Tommy, who let out a breathy laugh.

“Awh guys, you really shouldn’t have. Like, seriously.” He teased.


	33. October 31st 2019 7:23 PM

It was their first time trick or treating with Robbie. The year before, they figured he was too young to remember it later and frankly they’d both been busy. This year, John and Lyla and Laurel and Tommy were joining them. With their kids, and dog, which Robbie loved. Arthur had quickly become his best friend. Sara was the person Robbie always looked up at with wonder in his eyes. She was so cute with him. She’d been learning to read and always wanted to show off her storytelling abilities to Robbie. With Alex and Eleanor, he didn’t really know what to do except give them lots of kisses. He also had a tendency to hug a little too tightly, not quite understanding that they weren’t as durable as he was yet. It was all meant well, though. They all knew that, so they couldn’t get mad at him for just wanting to show the baby girls how much he loved them.

Oliver and Felicity had put him in a fluffy little lion costume, which looked ridiculously adorable. He spent his night squealing and running around growling at people, pretending to be a real lion. Those chubby cheeks didn’t fool anybody but they sure played along well. They’d put a matching mane on Arthur, who just lazily followed Robbie around all night, wagging his tail and cuddling close to the little boy.

It was Sara’s costume that really took the cake. Dig and Lyla had shrugged, saying that it was solely her own idea, and they couldn’t sway her out of it even if they had really tried. Five year-old Sara was dressed as none other than Oliver’s alias, the Green Arrow. With a little green skirt made of tulle instead of his signature leather pants but there was no denying it.

“The Green Arrow has never looked cuter.” Oliver chuckled, pulling his goddaughter into his arms and twirling her around, making her giggle.

“Uncle Ollie! Put me down, or I’m gonna shoot you with my arrows!” She demanded.

Oliver froze, tightening his hold on her and swiftly flipping her upside down in his arms. “Ohh! Feisty.” He chuckled, playfully shaking the girl a little before putting her back on her feet, breathing heavily from laughter.

He ruffled a hand through her curly hair and jerked his head in the direction of the next door. “Go get ‘em tiger.”

With a laugh, she ran off on her merry way to collect her candy. Felicity walked up to him, sliding her hand in his, sweet smile on her face. Robbie hobbled after Sara with his bucket in his hand.

“Sawa!” He called out.

Sara skidded to a halt, turning on her heel and waiting for Robbie when she realized he couldn’t keep up. She reached out her hand and Oliver couldn’t help but smile watching Robbie take it. Together, with Arthur in their wake, they walked up to the next door and knocked as loud as they could.

“Trick or treat!” Sara yelled.

“Twick or tweat!” Robbie echoed.

The door opened and they both got donated a fair amount of sugary goodness into their buckets. Hurrying back to their parents in delight, the two kids never let go of each other.

“Momma! Daddy! Wook at my candy!” Robbie said when they’d returned triumphantly, holding up his jack-o’-lantern bucket for Oliver and Felicity to look inside.

They crouched down in front of their son with wide smiles on their faces.

“Good job, buddy!” Oliver praised the two year-old while his mom pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.


	34. November 18th 2019 2:27 PM

Humming to herself, Felicity put the laundry basket against her hip and headed down the stairs. She hated doing laundry. She always thought Laundry was the worst of mundane tasks, which was why Oliver, the adoring and doting husband and father that he was, usually did it. He told her about how Tatsu had --very patiently-- taught him how to do it during the time he spent with her family in Hong Kong. He found the task was calming, took his mind off of the craziness by focusing on the simple chose. Felicity on the other hand somehow always managed to mix one of Robbie’s colorful socks with the delicate whites. But, she had the day off and work had been crazy for Oliver. He’d been putting in a lot of hours now that he was busy running his campaign to get reelected as mayor next year. Add that to the long nights they’d been pulling at the Foundry going after the newest rendition of Count Vertigo and another attempt to make Vertigo a thing. Seriously, it wasn’t going to happen.

She walked through the living room where Robbie was playing with his toys and into the little nook next to the kitchen with the washer and dryer when her phone started buzzing. Putting the white plastic basket down, she pulled the tech out of her pocket to see a text from Thea.

‘I stocked up on wine, so you guys better be ready. –T’ it said.

Felicity chuckled and shook her head. She started to type a reply when seconds later her phone buzzed again.

‘This is my first night out since Alex was born, I’ve been ready for weeks. –Lyla’

‘I’m bringing my pigs in a blanket! –F’ Felicity texted back.

‘Can’t wait to go dancing!’ Laurel replied soon after.

With a smile, Felicity put away her phone and turned back to her task at hand. This was exactly why she’d turned to the chore in the first place. There was simply nothing clean left for her to wear. Basically, she was forced into it. After putting detergent in the machine, a soft giggle caught her attention.

How he got in there, she had no idea, but she couldn’t help laughing as she saw Robbie’s wide smile with the only four teeth he’d grown. He’d somehow managed to crawl into the laundry basket when she’d turned her back, and do so without making a sound. A ninja like his father.

“What are you doing in there monkey?” She asked, chuckling, putting her hands on her hips.

Robbie squealed and threw some of the dirty laundry up at his mom like he was sitting in a big pile of leaves and letting them fly. Letting out a breathy laugh, Felicity bent down next to her little mountain goat. Always climbing on stuff that one.

“Momma I wanna help!” He said, taking one of her sweatshirts in his fists and using her knees as leverage to stand up in the big pile of laundry.

With a bright smile, Felicity settled cross-legged on the floor, Robbie in her lap and together they sorted out the darks from the lights.


	35. January 28th 2020 2:35 PM

“Careful Robbie!” Felicity called out from behind the camera. “Don’t rip it, baby.”

Robbie enthusiastically waved the pictures around “Bwother!” He yelled happily, baring his teeth in what looked hostile but actually was an attempt at a smile.

“Hey buddy, look up here!” Oliver held up his hand, waving around his fingers trying to get his son’s attention. To no use.

Little two year-old Robbie was utterly mesmerized by the strip of black and white photographs he was holding. They’d set him down in the middle of their bed, trying to take a picture for the announcement but Robbie wasn’t feeling it, he kept moving, making all the pictures look blurry. He kept giggling and waving his arms in excitement as he stared at the picture of his unborn brother or sister, they didn’t know yet but Robbie seemed extremely intrigued by the idea of having a playmate when they told him. He probably didn’t understand exactly what was going on, but he made it abundantly clear that he wanted a little brother.

Felicity threw her hands up in exasperation before placing one of them on her still pretty flat stomach. Last time, when Felicity had been pregnant with the little blonde boy with a mind of his own, they’d waited until the very last moment to tell everyone. They had even gone on a two week vacation to prolong the secret-keeping. They were so excited and they wanted it to be just for them. No hovering mothers and mother-in-law’s and no Thea already spoiling the unborn baby with way too expensive gifts and no attention from the press. After all, when the Mayor and CEO of Queen Industries merge together one happy little baby, the whole city wanted to know about it.

The family, and especially Thea, the soon aunt to be, hadn’t been that happy to be kept in the dark that long. So, this time, they were telling them immediately. Felicity was only at twelve weeks, and not even showing yet.

“This isn’t gonna work.” Felicity sighed. “He needs to sit still for just a second.”

Instinctively, Oliver’s hand moved to his wife’s lower back, rubbing up and down and around in soothing circles.

“I may have an idea.” He said after a moment of thinking. “You get the camera ready, I’ll keep him occupied.”

“Okay.” Felicity said, raising the camera back up to her face. Oliver went to kneel right in front of the bed, knees touching the soft comforter.

“Hey Robbie, what you got there?” He asked, reaching behind him, hand falling around Felicity’s ankle, nudging her closer. She moved with him effortlessly, getting in position behind him and aiming the camera at her son.

“Bwother!” Robbie squealed, proudly showing the pictures off to his dad.

“Oh wow!” Oliver acted impressed. “Is there anything you would like to say to your baby brother?”

Robbie sat still, thinking about the question, the familiar clicking sound of the camera going off like the ra-ta-tat from a machine-gun. Okay, maybe not the best example but considering their crazy lives it was the first thing that came to mind. Robbie looked at the pictures in his hands, mouth hanging open a little in wonder. He was thinking about it hard, it was evident in his blue eyes. His mother snapped as much pictures as she could now that he was finally sitting still.

“We awe gwonna pway evewy day and eat cwupcapes and cookies and pway games and hug wif mommy and daddy and its gwonna be amazin.”

The clicking of the camera stopped. Oliver looked over his shoulder behind him, seeing tears in Felicity’s eyes. She lowered the camera and wiped at her eyes, biting her trembling bottom lip.

“I’m sorry.” She whimpered. “Hormones.”

Oliver let out a breathy laugh and wrapping an arm around his wife. “Oh, honey…”  he sighed, pulling her against him.

“Mommy don’t cwy!” Robbie said, crawling over to the edge of the bed, the pictures completely forgotten.

Felicity smiled softly at her son, reaching for him and lifting him off the bed and straight into her embrace. “Oh baby you are going to be the best big brother ever.” She said while peppering his face with kisses.

In the end, they got the money shot. Not one of Robbie smiling into the camera, proudly showing off the sonogram but one of the little boy looking down, staring lovingly at the image of his future sibling. The family was ecstatic to hear the happy news a week later. 


	36. February 14th 2020 3:18PM

They’d flown out to New York City to surprise her. A fourteen hour flight with an over-excited two year-old, that took some gut, she had to admit. She’d always known her husband was one of the bravest men on the planet.

Unsuspectingly, she’d stepped out of the elevator that morning, ready for a day at the Queen Inc. NYC offices. Focusing on her phone, the giggles barely registered. Ever since she’d become a mom, a child’s laughter or a baby’s giggle did something to her heart. She couldn’t exactly describe it but it made her that much more excited for the newest member of their family to arrive already. The child laughing in the lobby made her smile. She didn’t actually think it was her child. Until he spotted her.

“Momma!” Robbie squealed from somewhere not in her direct line of sight. She didn’t need to see him to recognize that excited high-pitch voice. She’d recognize it anywhere.

Felicity whirled on her heel, scanning the area until she spotted the tiny blonde head hobbling towards her, Oliver casually sauntering over behind him with a smug smile on his face. She didn’t exactly what her face must’ve looked like in that moment, she was betting on a mixture of shock, delight and excitement, but it sure made her husband look smug as hell. And hot. But he was always hot. It really wasn’t fair. Okay deep breaths, keep those hormones under control, she told herself, trying not to dwell on how much she’d missed his warm, solid body pressed up against her back for the past couple nights.

Okay focus back to the toddler pulling at her dress, demanding her attention. “Momma!”

“Hi monkey!” She laughed, bending down to hug her son. “What are you guys doing here?”

Robbie really lived up to the nickname because he literally latched onto his mom, little arms wrapped tightly around her neck and his legs around her waist. Just like a baby monkey hung onto its mother.

With her baby in her arms, Felicity stood up to greet Oliver, bright smile and a remaining bit of surprise on her face.

“We thought we’d surprise you for Valentine’s.” He smirked, hand instinctively coming up to cover her slight bump, thumb rubbing appreciatively before winding around to her back. His lips found hers easily, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Felicity hummed into the kiss. God, this really wasn’t helping her and her libido to calm down.

“That’s really sweet of you.” Felicity hummed.

“There’s a but coming isn’t there?” Oliver asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

“But I have an entire day of meetings planned. I can’t--”                      

“No you don’t.” Oliver cut her off, smirking.

Felicity’s confused expression turned into one of disbelief. “Oliver what did you do?”

He held up his hands in surrender. “Nothing! I just flew twelve hours with our son to see you on Valentine’s day because we missed you.”

She couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips.

“Just check your schedule again.” He muttered.

And she did, not because she hadn’t already did that a thousand times and expected the meetings for the day to suddenly have disappeared, but because she was sure Oliver had somehow managed to get into her schedule. They had synched up calendars after all.

Her mouth fell open when she spotted it. The name of every meeting had been changed to just one or several words, spelling out: Have a nice day with your family Mrs Queen Love Gerry.

“I can’t believe this.” She said, shaking her head. “Gerry and I are going to have a little talk when we get back to Star City.”

“Are you gonna fire him?” Oliver chuckled.

“What no? I’m gonna do exactly what he told me to do. Have a nice day with my family.”

Oliver leaned over to kiss her again. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“But, I do have to change, business wear and heels aren’t exactly fit for sightseeing all day. Especially when you’re pregnant.”

Oliver chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her towards the elevator. After Felicity got herself into something a little more comfortable, they went out to discover the city. They ate soft pretzels and took a bike ride in Central Park, strolled across the Brooklyn bridge and took a ferry to the Statue of Liberty. It was perfect.


	37. April 25th 2020 2:57 AM

For some reason, Oliver was awake. He didn’t know why exactly, but he simply couldn’t silence the voices in his head and fall asleep. It had been a long time since he’d had a night like this.

The bedroom was dark, the baby monitor they kept in Robbie’s room –just in case, he usually slept through the night without problem nowadays- was quiet and his wife was taking long even breaths next to him, fast asleep. Her blonde hair fanned out over the pillow as she lay on her side, hand curled around her swelling stomach.

In a feeble attempt to silence his mind, Oliver pulled out his notebook. He hadn’t been using it a lot lately. When he and Felicity first got together, she’d suggested he use it to write down what he was thinking, to just get it out there. It worked. His demons got smaller, and quieter. He was healing.  He started filling it with random things, recipes he’d seen on the food network and wanted to try out, games of tic tac toe between him and Felicity from when they were bored waiting in line somewhere, grocery lists, books he wanted to read, etc. Even his first drafts –because there were multiple versions that never seemed to be able to capture everything that he’d wanted to say- of his wedding vows were scribbled across the pages. The booklet was a little worn out by now, but not filled yet.

Tonight he seemed to need it for the purpose it had originally been purchased for in a little shop in Italy. He took the pen that always lay next to it on the nightstand and started writing down everything that went through his head. He soon realized that none of these things were like the bad things he used to think about. He had to smile at that.

Baby names, Rose, Amelia, Charlotte, Eleanor. Wait no, that was the name of Tommy and Laurel’s daughter. He shook his head and quickly crossed it out again. A daughter. They were having a daughter. They’d found out just the day before at Felicity’s checkup. His heart fluttered at the thought. A little girl. He still had to decorate the nursery, and go to birthing class with Felicity, taking the course again, because she wanted to be sure she was doing it right. She’d asked him to pick up at least seven different kinds of ice-cream from the store so he wrote all of those down in case he dared to forget.

He froze when Felicity started mumbling in her sleep.

It wasn’t the first time he’d heard it, but usually it was just tech babble that he didn’t understand anyway, so it was easy to ignore. This time, she was talking to him.

“Oliver?” She groaned. Oliver frowned. Maybe she’d woken up.

“Yes?” He asked quietly, still confused.

“The dog ran away.” She mumbled.

Okay she was definitely asleep. They didn’t have a dog. So it couldn’t have ran away. Out of curiosity, Oliver decided to play along.

“Why?” He asked.

“Cause they ate all my ice cream.” She complained.

“Who did?”

“The ghosts.”

That’s when the figurative alarm bells started tinkling in his head. Damien Darhk and his Hive had been defeated a long time ago but maybe he wasn’t the only one who still got haunted by them. Oliver took a deep breath when Felicity started humming a tune even someone who’d been stranded on a deserted island for five years would recognize.

“Ghostbusters!” Felicity chuckled in her sleep.

She reached for him, and he couldn’t help but let her pull him around her, hand easily finding her growing bump as she pressed her back against his chest.

“It’s okay, baby.” She murmured. “Daddy will protect us.”

Oliver let his eyelids flutter shut in contentment, curling protectively around his wife and unborn child. Soon after, he fell asleep.

When he told Felicity about their little conversation at three o’clock in the morning her cheeks turned bright red and she blamed it on pregnancy hormones.


	38. May 30th 2020 4:18 PM

She almost fell asleep right there, with Robbie staring as her hand moved across her expanding stomach in slow circles. After an entire day at Disneyland, the little boy was exhausted. And so was she.  She didn’t get to go on all the exciting rides, her big fat pregnant stomach not fitting in the seats and all, but seeing Robbie’s excitement in Alice in Wonderland’s mad tea party and the flying Dumbo elephants made up for it in spades. Besides, It was her own fault, this whole trip for their fourth wedding anniversary had been her idea.

They were sitting under a tree on a picnic blanket, stroller a couple feet away as they waited for Oliver and William to return from their ride on Space Mountain. Robbie was completely spent, coming down from his sugar high, curled up against her side.

“Momma?” Robbie asked in a small voice, his eyes still locked on her stomach.

“Yes, honey?” She answered, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

“Did you eat too many cookies?” He asked.

The question takes her a little aback, a short breathy laugh escaping from her lips. She leans down to press a kiss against his head. “No honey, you’re little sister is in my belly.”

Robbie looked up at her with a frown. “Did you eat her?” He asked, dead serious.

Felicity chuckled again. “No baby, I didn’t eat her. She just needs me to protect her while she grows for a little while.”

He seemed to accept her answer, but a moment later he’s getting to his feet. “Why cwouldn’t I get a bwother?” He ask, bottom lip pushed out in an adorable little pout.

“Sweetie you already have a brother, don’t you?” She smiles gently and scoots a little closer, taking his little hands in hers. “Daddy and I thought it would be nice to have a little sister.”

Robbie untangled his hands from hers and crossed his arms over his chest, thinking it over for a little while. “Is she gonna pway superheroes with me?” He asked.

Felicity sighed wistfully, smiling sweetly. “Of course she’s gonna play superheroes with you, baby.”

Robbie’s face softened, bright blue eyes meeting hers. “Okay then.”

He smiled then, crawling into her lap and latching his arms around her neck. Felicity held her little monkey as close as she could, burying her nose into his hair and pressing kisses against his cheeks. Robbie squealed, wriggling in her arms.

“Momma stop!” He laughed as she tickled him.

“Robbie!” William called out as the fifteen-year old ran up to them, hair still a mess from the rollercoaster ride, Oliver walking over behind him, hands shoved into his pockets.

“You wanna go to the flying Dumbo’s again?” William asked as he reached the picnic spread.

Robbie wriggled his way out of his mother’s arms and hobbled over to his big brother. “Yeah, can we go?” He asked excitedly.

William took his hand and looked over at Felicity, question marks in his eyes. “Can we?” He asked.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Oliver asked, having overheard the conversation.

“Dad, I’m fifteen, I can look after him, I promise.” William said with a roll of his eyes.

Felicity nodded at Oliver. “He can do it.” She said with a smile, reaching for her husband’s hand so he could help her up.

“Go on ahead.” Oliver said, pulling Felicity up and right against his side. Her arms curled around him instinctively, head finding his shoulder automatically. He pressed a kiss against her temple and put an arm around her shoulders. “We’ll be right behind you.”


	39. June 29th 2020 8:19 AM

“Okay, and now you basically just destroy what you just made.” Oliver instructed over her shoulder.

Felicity frowned, looking down at the sputtering creation in her pan. “But why? It’s finally looking like an actual omelet.”

Oliver let out a breathy laugh behind her before kissing her bare shoulder. “You were the one craving scrambled eggs.”

Sighing, Felicity tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and followed his instructions, digging the spatula into her semi-beautiful omelet and destroying the thing. Oliver tightened his arm around her, stroking his thumb across the bare skin of her swelling stomach. These days her pajama’s aren’t really in the mood for concealing anything. Even the shirts she borrowed from Oliver won’t fit over her stomach anymore. And if they do, they don’t stay like that. Felicity has given up trying at this point, and Oliver can’t really complain about it. He loves the way she looks when she’s pregnant and no clothes has always been his favorite look on her. And green. Green was pretty amazing too. But then again, she looked amazing in pretty much anything. Anyways, the idea of their baby growing inside of her just fills him with nothing but love and adoration for her. She’s so strong, and such a wonderful mother. And she glows. God he can’t believe how happy he is and how unbelievably cheesy he’s become.

“Very good.” He murmured against her shoulder where the t-shirt had slipped off.

She squirmed a little against the tickling of his stubble against her sensitive skin. Her libido had been all over the place lately, her nerves seemingly always on edge and her skin extra sensitive. Not that he minded. Not in the least. His tongue darted out from between his lips when he pressed another soft kiss against her skin, this time at the nape of her neck. Her breath hitched a little, fingers tightening against his where they lay atop her stomach. His free hand reached up to her neck, pulling a few stray strands of hair that had fallen out of the messy bun on her head out of the way before continuing his trail of kisses.

“Now just keep flipping it until it’s nice and golden.” He muttered in her ear when his lips had reached it.

Felicity hummed appreciatively, leaning her back against his chest. “I’m trying. But you’re really distracting.”

He chuckled, pressing another kiss against her neck. “I haven’t even gotten to the distraction part yet.”

Glancing over her shoulder with a wicked gleam in her eyes, Felicity raised an eyebrow at her husband. “Bring it.” She whispered, before closing the short distance between their lips, smiling into the kiss.

He didn’t know how long they stood like that, just kissing, his arms wrapped around her. It was Robbie who snapped them out of it.

“Momma, Dada! It smells gwoss!” He said, stomping into the kitchen.

That’s when the burning smell registered with both of them. Felicity whipped her head around to the smoking eggs in her pan. Oliver quickly pulled away from her, lifting Robbie away from the stove and moving to open up a window the let out the smell.

“Frack!” Felicity cursed, pulling the pan with the blackened eggs off the burning stove.

“It was going so well.” She said, tossing the spatula on the counter in frustration.

Oliver let out a breathy laugh and shook his head. He walked back to the stove, turning up the exhaust to rid the kitchen of the smell a little quicker.

“Trial and error, baby.” He murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, letting her snuggle against him. She groaned and with a smile he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Trial and error.”


	40. July 4th 2020 8:45 PM

The smell of grilled steak filled the air, mixed with the salty tang coming from the ocean. The sun was still warming their faces as it was inching towards the horizon. It had been a beautiful day in Starling City and It was going to be an even better night.

They were on the roof of Tommy and Laurel’s apartment building where they would have a perfect view of the firework display the mayor had arranged to set off as soon as the sun had set. Okay, so maybe Oliver had done that on purpose so his two year old son wouldn’t have to miss anything before passing out from exhaustion.

John was manning the barbeque, flipping hamburgers and steak like it was nobody’s business. Even though Oliver’s cooking skills pretty much surpassed everyone else’s at this point, the open air grill was something he just couldn’t seem to master. Which in turn had Felicity relieved. There was something her husband  couldn’t cook. She’d almost started feeling completely culinary incompetent compared to him. But then again, There was no-one, not even Oliver, who could perfectly make her grandmother’s latkes for Hanukkah, except her and Donna. And of course nana Meghan, may she rest in peace. Lyla was by John’s side, sitting with Alex in her lap, counting the sparklers they’d gotten for the kids for when the fireworks started.

Felicity was on her fifth -or was it her sixth? He hadn’t really counted- hotdog for the night. She was eating for two after all. And her baby was very hungry tonight. Next to her on the patio sofa, Laurel was playing peekaboo with Eleanor, making the baby girl giggle every time she pulled her hands away from her face. Robbie, Sara and William were playing with Williams remote controlled car somewhere. Or, Sara and Robbie were running around chasing it while William tried to outrun them with the small battery powered device on wheels.  The only one who had decided not to join them for their fourth of July celebration this year was Thea. She’d been tracking Roy for a while and had decided that she would go and surprise him with a visit. She didn’t know how long she’d be staying.

 It had been a long time since the two had broken it off romantically, knowing that the possibility of an actual life together was far off, but Thea couldn’t forget him as much as she tried. She’d explained to Felicity one day, who’d then helped her track him down. Roy was to Thea what Oliver was to her. She couldn’t just stand by and watch her be as lonely as she had felt when Oliver was gone.

He watched her taking a deep breath, gently rubbing her enormous stomach. Her swollen feet perched up on the ottoman as he and Tommy enjoyed the last sunlight at the edge of the roof, cold beer in hand.

“Who would’ve thought, man.” Tommy said next to him.

Oliver turned his head away from his wife to look at his best friend.

“Who would’ve thought this would be where we’d end up.”

Oliver chuckled and took another sip of his beer. “Two happily married dads.” He sighed with a broad grin on his face.

“You’re the freaking mayor of Star City.” Tommy laughed in disbelief.

“You took over Merlyn Global Group.” Oliver retorted.

Tommy sighed. “If you could go back to our wild times for one day, would you do it?” He asked.

Oliver bit his lip, looking out over the roof. The little blonde head running around excitedly and his beautifully glowing wife, he shook his head.

“I love you like a brother, but hell no.”

Chuckling, Tommy clinked their glasses. “Me neither, man. Me neither.”


	41. August 25th 2020 11:12 AM

Felicity slowly hobbled out of the hospital bathroom after a long and well deserved shower. After almost ten hours of labor she felt a lot better after getting rid of the sweat and dressed in clean pj’s. The room was dim, the lights flicked off and the curtains drawn shut. Robbie was lying fast asleep on the little couch, curled around his favorite stuffed animal and covered in his baby blue blanket. Poor kid had been dragged out of bed at three in the morning to meet his new sister. Oliver stood near the window, slowly and carefully rocking their newborn baby girl, whispering her a million promises in a thousand languages. Sighing softly, Felicity leaned against the doorpost, admiring the scene, relishing in the silence and peace that had fallen over the room. She was more exhausted than she had been a minute ago. Her legs felt numb from standing.

Oliver had offered to help her shower, with all the best intentions she knew that, but she really needed the time alone. And besides, she wasn’t gonna leave her babies alone without parental supervision. The chair in the shower was the reason Oliver had relented his protest. She smiled with pride as she watched him. He was still wearing the rumpled white t-shirt he’d thrown on the afternoon before, his stubble a little longer than usual. They’d been sitting on the deck-chairs in the backyard while Robbie played in his kiddie pool when the contractions had started. Oliver had grabbed the first items of clothing he found before helping her out of her bathing suit, calling Thea to pick up Robbie and escorting Felicity to the hospital.

She watched Oliver press a kiss to their daughter’s forehead before a yawn escaped from her lips. That caught Oliver’s attention. His head snapped in her direction, gaze immediately meeting hers and a soft smile tugging at his lips. He shifted the newborn in his arms so he had one free hand and crossed to room to Felicity’s side.

She didn’t realize how much she needed his support to get to the bed until she had a fist clutched in his t-shirt between his shoulder blades and his arm around her as she leaned against his side. She let her finger stroke her daughter’s cheek as they slowly made their way to the bed. Oliver pressed a kiss into her hair and Felicity’s eyes fluttered shut for just a moment. No matter how painful labor had once again proven to be, seeing the tiny little pink bundle in Oliver’s arms and the overwhelming feeling of love made it all so extremely worth it.

With one hand, Oliver helped her into bed, fluffing up her pillows and tucking her in under the covers. As she laid back against the soft heap, she reached for her daughter. Oliver handed her over without protest.

They had named her Sophie Catherine Dearden Queen. It was important to Oliver that she bore something of his mother and Thea, and Felicity graced her with her mother’s middle name. She also needed something of her own completely. Something that was hers alone, so that she could make her life her own. They thought of what they wanted for her. What they wished would guide their beautiful girl through life, help her make tough decisions. They chose wisdom. Sophie.

“The first time I held her, I remembered what it was like when Thea was born.” Oliver muttered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

When they found out they were having a girl Oliver had told Felicity all about his memories from when Thea barged into his life with wide blue eyes and an impressive set of lungs.  He told her how, when he held his sister for the first time, he immediately knew he had to protect her. She was so incredibly small, not yet able to fend off her own demons. His eight year-old self had vowed that she would never ever hurt. He was ashamed to say that vow had been broken on multiple occasions.

“She has the same eyes.” He sighed, reaching up to stroke Sophie’s cheek.

He let out a short, breathy laugh and shook his head. “When Tommy first met her, he was jealous. He wanted a sibling too.”

Felicity chuckled softly, taking one of Sophie’s tiny little hands in hers.

“I told him we could share her. Take care of her together.” Oliver sighed.

Felicity reached for his hand, tangling his fingers with hers. “She’ll be the safest little girl in all of Star City. She’ll be protected by you and all her hero aunts and uncles.”

A wicked little grin tugged at her lips. “If anyone dares to lay a hand on her, or Robbie, they’ll have to go through them, and you, and worst of all…”  She tore her gaze off of her daughter and looked at him. “Me.”


	42. November 22nd 2020 8:25 AM

The morning was surprisingly quiet. It was almost kind of scary. It was the first time Sophie had slept through the night, and by extension, also the first time in almost three months that Oliver and Felicity weren’t woken by crying in the middle of the night. Either from Robbie or Sophie. Oliver didn’t realize this at first. Neither of them had really registered that information yet when the first rays of sunshine beamed across their faces through the bedroom window. No baby, no alarm, just the sun to wake them up. Wrapped up in each other’s arms, they attempted to prolong the silent bliss, but they knew it wouldn’t be long before Robbie would want to start opening his presents. It was no secret that this was a big day for Robbie, he’d been overly excited all week, as if he was on a never-ending sugar rush. Which was a different kind of terrifying.

Today was Robbie’s third birthday and they’d never seen him this excited before. Which was why it was even stranger that he wasn’t up yet, standing by their bedside and yanking at the covers to wake them up. Like he usually did on regular Sundays. He slept in his big-boy bed now, which made life both easier and harder. They couldn’t put him to bed and let him tire himself out anymore. If he couldn’t sleep, he would get out of bed and play with his action figures. Which wasn’t exactly great. Oliver would never admit it but it also made him a tad emotional that his little boy was growing up so fast.

Blinking open one eye, he slowly adjusted to the brightness, basking in the warm sunlight and the silence. It didn’t take long before he heard Sophie’s quiet little coos over the baby monitor.

Kissing the top of Felicity’s head, deciding he would take the morning diaper duties so his wife could sleep some more, he slipped from between the sheets. Sensing he was leaving, Felicity groaned, still floating in that state between sleep and consciousness, reaching for him.

“Go back to sleep, baby.” He whispered, hovering over her and gently brushing some of her hair out of her face.

“Hmm-kay.” She hummed sleepily, snuggling into a pillow to use it as his substitute.

In his sweatpants, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he walked over to Sophie’s nursery, only to be surprised by an unexpected little guest.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing here?” Oliver asked, crouching down next to the sturdiest crib in the history of cribs -that much they were sure of when they’d made the purchase- where his son was peering up at his little sister, standing on his tiptoes so he could see her.

“I’m waiting to wis’ Sophie a happy birfday, daddy.” Robbie said enthusiastically, clutching his stuffed panda a little closer.

Oliver frowned, and then let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head.

“Oh but it isn’t Sophie’s birthday. It’s your birthday.” He said, tapping Robbie on the shoulder.

The little boy looked confused. Apparently the concept of birthdays hadn’t been entirely grasped yet. Shrugging, Robbie took his panda and skipped out of the nursery. With an amused smirk on his face, Oliver stood back up and pulled a fussing Sophie out of her crib.

A little later at breakfast, Felicity nudged Oliver’s shoulder, pointing at Robbie bending over the basket Sophie was lying in and pressing a kiss to his sister’s cheek and whispering her the wishes for a happy birthday. Smiling, Oliver and Felicity exchanged a glance.

“He gets the stubbornness from you.” Felicity smirked.


	43. May 15th 2021 12:56 PM

For Oliver’s 36th birthday, Felicity had lured him out for a day spent in the sun at Starling Bay. City hall kept him busy, but just like he often surprised her with afternoons off of work, she made sure to do something special that didn’t involve cooking or baking –the celebratory breakfast she’d put together that morning was made possible by a nearby bakery and included a few easy things that she’d been able to make herself- this year. She’d already cleared Oliver’s day off with his assistant, letting her in on the surprise to prevent him from having any important meetings that he couldn’t possibly miss that day. Diana had made sure to schedule everything around Oliver’s birthday. But Oliver didn’t know that.

It wasn’t quite warm enough to go for a swim, but the sun was out and there was no need for jackets. Under the guise of going out for grocery shopping, Felicity offered to drive her husband to work. He agreed.

Together, like a well-oiled machine, they dressed the kids, strapped them into their car seats  in their dependable family car and Felicity drove down to the bay. Oliver didn’t say anything when she pulled up into the beach view parking lot, just raised a curious eyebrow at her. Felicity cut the engine and shrugged before sending him a wink.

“Happy Birthday.” She whispered, getting out of the car.

Oliver let out a breathy laugh and shook his head in amusement before following his bubbly blonde to the back of the car.

Felicity opened up the trunk to reveal a freezer full of cold drinks and snacks, a beach bag with towels, sunscreen and other necessities, loads of toys for Robbie and Sophie to play with, a little parasol to protect them from the sun and a change of clothes for Oliver. He wasn’t going to sit on the beach in his suit now was he?

They spent the day lounging in the sand with their shoes kicked off and building sandcastles that Robbie found great pleasure in destroying. The three year-old was now a couple feet away from them, digging the biggest hole he’d ever seen.

“I didn’t realize how much I needed a day like this. No work, no arrow business.” Oliver said while when Felicity pulled some sandwiches and bagels out of the freezer for lunch. Sophie was sitting in his lap, utterly fascinated by a pretty little shell she’d found near the water.

“Thank you.” Oliver whispered, reaching for Felicity’s hand.

She took it instantly, gently squeezing his fingers. “You’re welcome, old man.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and pulled his wife closer, against his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes, taking in the familiar scent of her hair, her flowery shampoo and a little bit of salt.

“Da!” Sophie squealed in his arms, wriggling her little arms around. Oliver took a deep breath and looked down at the squirming little monster in his arms. The baby girl looked up at him with a bright smile, proudly showing off her treasure. Oliver and Felicity exchanged and amused and adoring glance, but it was taking too long for Sophie.

“Da!” She squealed again when she didn’t immediately get the attention she wanted.

Playfully, Oliver tightened his hold on his daughter and tickled her sides, making her giggle. Next to them, Felicity chuckled. Oliver pulled the baby into a somewhat standing position on his legs, supporting her weight as she wasn’t quite able to do that herself. Sophie giggled excitedly, the shell completely forgotten as she reached for her dad’s stubbly cheeks, patting them lovingly.

Oliver smiled at his little angel before attacking her with a tsunami of kisses, making the girl giggle and squeal like she never had before.


	44. October 14th 2021 3:58 PM

They were almost ready to leave for their boys weekend. Robbie was almost four now and that meant his dad and uncles should definitely take him on camping trips. It was Tommy’s idea. Oliver’s father had taken them on plenty of trips like that when they were younger and he thought they should keep the tradition going.  Oliver argued it would be too dangerous, but Felicity assured him that Robbie would be fine, telling him how important it was for a son to bond with his father. Oliver knew all about that. If he was honest, he was really just a little worried that Felicity and baby Sophie weren’t coming with. He doubted he could miss them for the entirety of four days. He was also worried that Robbie was gonna get homesick for his mom. Robbie and Felicity were very close. Felicity always knew exactly what to do when Robbie was sad or having a tantrum. When he’d told Felicity about his worries, she’d smiled gently at him, running a hand through his hair and kissed his temple.

“Oliver, you’re an amazing father. You will be just fine.” She’d promised him before turning her attention back to Sophie, who was waking up in her arms.  At least he’d convinced Tommy to have the trip upgraded from tents to a cabin. He didn’t want his son to get cold or be unable to sleep.

Oliver was stuffing the last of the bags into their responsible family car when he heard the giggles. He shut the trunk, looking up to see Tommy running around with Robbie sitting on his shoulders, Arthur barking and running around him as Tommy held his leash. Robbie held on to the collar of his uncle’s hoodie, laughing as he bounced up and down on his shoulders. Smiling at his sons joy, Oliver leaned against the side of the car.

“Hey there dad!” Tommy teased as he skidded to a stop on the sidewalk. He reached up to lift Robbie off of his shoulders, putting the little boy back on his feet.

Oliver ran a hand through Robbie’s hair, mussing up the soft blond locks.

“Are you ready to go, buddy?” He asked.

Robbie nodded furiously. “Yes daddy! Mommy helped me pack my bag and Arfur went to the bafroom already.” He giggled, pointing at the fuzzy dog next to him.

Oliver chuckled and opened the car door for his son. “Well done. Why don’t you climb into your seat so we can get going in a minute.” He said, patting the car seat  strapped to the backseat.

Robbie nodded again before climbing into the car, pulling Arthur’s leash when the dog didn’t want to get into the car. Tommy walked over and lifted the dog onto the carpeting. It whined a little until he jumped up to the cushions and he could play with Robbie again.

“So? We all set?” Tommy asked, leaning against the other side of the open car window after shutting the door.

Staring back at the house, Oliver sighed. “Yeah…Roy is joining us later after his shift ends and…

He glanced at his watch. “Samantha should on the road with William right now.”

William had wanted to drive himself to the campground, but Samantha thought it was a little too far just yet and Oliver had agreed. He’d only had his license for a couple of months, after all.

“So, there’s just one last thing.”

Right at that moment John and Thea walked outside carrying a giant freezer. Oliver assumed it was filled with beer, soda, snacks and groceries. They carried it down the path to the back of the car, followed by Laurel who put down a squealing Eleanor at the bottom of the porch who immediately raced off straight into Tommy’s arms, wrapping her tiny little arms tightly around her dad’s neck and kissing his cheek. Watching the two of them, Laurel walked over, wrapping an arm around Tommy’s waist and kissing him sweetly. Finally, Oliver spotted her. Felicity stood on the porch wearing a soft smile, carrying Sophie on one hip, juggling little cellophane wrapped packages in the other. Sophie was giggling as Felicity pressed kisses onto her face. Oliver couldn’t help but sigh and smile at the sight.

“Go get them, big guy.” Tommy smirked, patting his best friend on the shoulder with the one hand that wasn’t filled with Merlyn girls.

Oliver didn’t waste a minute, striding over to his beautiful wife and daughter. He caught Felicity by surprise when he kissed her square on the lips as soon as he reached her. Sophie squealed in her arms, grabbing Oliver’s ear and pulling. Oliver played along, whining in mock hurt as he pulled away from Felicity. A hand found the small of her back as he leaned over to kiss Sophie’s hair.

“I packed you guys some sandwiches.” Felicity said with a soft smile.

Oliver raised an eyebrow as he took the packages from her. Felicity hit him playfully in the chest.

“Oh hush! My cooking skills aren’t that bad. I can do sandwiches”

Smiling, Oliver leaned in to kiss her again. “I know, you have improved a lot. Your omelets are only slightly burnt now.”

Felicity chuckled, hiking Sophie higher up on her hip. They turned to walk to the car, Felicity’s head on Oliver’s shoulder.

“Mommy!” Robbie squealed through the car window.

Without a word, Felicity handed Sophie to Oliver, who immediately set his tickle attack in motion, the baby’s laughter rang through the fall air as Felicity went to say goodbye to her son.

“Now you be a good boy and listen to daddy, alright?” She said, pressing a kiss to Robbie’s knuckles.

The little boy nodded. “I pwomise.”

He leaned a little further out of the car window, arms outstretched. Felicity quickly pulled him into a hug, peppering his face with kisses.

“Mommy! Stop!” Robbie squealed, wiping at his cheeks.

“Have fun, baby.” She whispered as she let go of her son as he sat back down in his car seat. She brushed her hand over his hair, smoothening it as she strapped him in, wiping a little excess lipstick off of his cheeks.

When she was done, both Dig and Tommy pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek before they got into the packed car. Tommy in the back with Robbie and Arthur and Dig in the passenger seat. She turned around to see Thea take Sophie into her arms while hugging her brother goodbye before he spun on his heel to face her. They just smiled for a moment before she was in his arms again. This would be the longest time period they would spend apart ever since they got married. And it was only four days. It seemed too long. They weren’t sure they could miss each other, miss their children that long. Felicity clung to her husband for a long time before he started prying her fingers from his t-shirt.

“I’m gonna miss you.” He whispered, before kissing her long and hard. From behind her, she could hear Tommy whistle at the display of affection. She couldn’t care less.

“Just… come back to me.” She replied, smiling softly.

“I promise.” He said, sealing his words with another kiss.

Slowly they edged away from each other, Felicity’s hand slipping from his as he got behind the wheel. Felicity couldn’t help but jump at the sound of the engine revving up. Thea, holding a whining Sophie, came to stand next to her, Laurel on her other side put a hand on her shoulder.

They all waved and Felicity smiled as she watched Robbie’s little hand wave from the open car window as they drove down the street before turning right and disappearing from view. She sighed, the sudden quiet almost deafening.

“So? What do you guys wanna do first?” Thea asked, leaning her head against Felicity’s. “Mani-Pedi’s or movie marathon?”

Felicity chuckled and released her sister in law from the complaining baby in her arms.

“As long as it’s paired with a nice Cabernet, I’m good with either.”

“Amen.” Thea laughed.

“Oh By the way!” Laurel chimed, pulling Eleanor up into her arms. “Lyla texted me, she’s dropping by with Sara and Alex after soccer practice.”

“Is she bringing her cinnamon rolls?” Thea asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Duh.” Laurel said, grin on her face.

Laughing, they turned around, walking back to the house to start  their girls-weekend.


	45. December 31st 2022 3:21 PM

Everything was ready. Thea had spent every waking moment of the past few months making sure everything was planned to perfection. Every last detail exactly how she’d imagined it. Not a hair out of place. This was her big day after all. They hadn’t counted on the light dusting of snow, but it actually made the whole ordeal look even more picturesque. The meteorological circumstances fit right in with her sparkly New Year’s Eve theme.

Oliver, Felicity, Robbie and Sophie stepped into the foyer of what once used to be the Queen Manor. Dusting some snow off of her jacket, Felicity put Sophie to her feet. She and Robbie immediately ran off to where William was waving at them from  across the hall. They took of their coats, handing them to the guy working the wardrobe and turned around to admire the decorations. Guests were being ushered to where the ceremony was about to take place. Oliver had a sparkle of wistfulness in his eyes that Felicity hadn’t seen in a long while. He really missed this place, or the place it had been. The home he’d grown up in. Before it had burnt down to the ground under conspicuous circumstances.

“You okay?” Felicity asked him, a comforting hand running up and down his back.

He smiled weakly and nodded. “Yeah.”

She reached up to run her fingers to the greying hair on the side of his head.

“I just can’t believe my baby sister is getting married.” He muttered, leaning into her touch.

Felicity nodded and let out a breathy laugh. “I know, honey.”

Oliver sighed and reached for her free hand, squeezing it tightly.

As mayor, he’d put a proposal in front of the City Council, as part of his plans to  revitalize Star City, to rebuild the manor and make it a public lot. The gardens his mother was always so proud of had been remodeled for public use, with a playground, a small lake and a botanical gardens. They’d found investors to make the many bedrooms in the original layout as a hotel for an elegant stay in Star City. There was a restaurant and a café that, in the summer, had a little terrace looking out over the grounds. There was space for conferences and other events like weddings, bar mitzvah’s, quinceañeras and etc. That’s why they were here today. Thea and Roy had finally made it to the aisle, ready to spend the rest of their lives together after a long rocky road of break-ups and make-ups. With Roy being supposedly dead, it was hard to actually have a relationship that didn’t consist of occasionally seeing each other for five minutes. They’d tried, really tried, to find other people that they could love, but to no use. They were it for each other, and when they finally realized that, they fought hard to get Roy pronounced un-dead and not thrown in prison. With Thea at twenty seven and Roy at thirty one they were getting ready to tie the knot in a few short moments. It had taken them a long time to get here, but they couldn’t be happier. It had been worth the wait.

“Felicity! Oh thank god you’re here! Thea needs you upstairs.” Anna, one of the bridesmaids that Thea knew from college –She’d decided to get her business degree a few years before.

Felicity raised an eyebrow at the girl, who shrugged.

“Something about a hair emergency.” Anna said before hurrying back up the stairs she’d just descended.

Felicity sighed and turned to her husband. “You gonna be okay here on your own for a little bit?” She asked.

He nodded. “Go on, I’ll make sure the kids look presentable.”

Looking over her shoulder, Felicity chuckled. “Good luck with that.”

Robbie in his suit, Sophie in her dress, running circles around William, both children ready to be ring bearer and flower girl respectively at their Aunts wedding. The trouble wasn’t getting them into the outfits, it was not getting them dirty before the big moment.

Felicity reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly, the smile she gave him when she pulled away revealing the little lines next to her eyes she so desperately wanted to hide. Oliver loved that she had the tiny little wrinkles, thought she’d never looked more gorgeous.

“I love you, I’ll be right back.” She whispered against his lips.

“I love you too.” He replied with a squeeze of her fingers.

And then she was out of his reach, walking up the stairs, her light blue dress swishing around her legs, giving him a glorious view of her ass. Oliver quickly swallowed down the ever-present desire he felt for her and walked over to where William was playing with his little brother and sister.

Upstairs, Felicity knocked on the door to the bridal suite two times before slowly opening it and peeking inside. The room was a whirlwind of gold and glitter and light pink bridesmaids dresses. Thea was pacing in the center of it all, freshly manicured thumbnail between her teeth. She looked absolutely stunning in a sleek dress with a deep v-neck and elegant beading. She was panicking, Felicity recognized it instantly. She slipped inside the overly-busy room and walked over to her sister in law.

“Thea?! What’s going on in here?” She asked, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop the frantic pacing. Thea’s shoulders sagged as she let out a heavy breath. The panicked look she had in her eyes when she met Felicity’s gaze spoke louder than a thousand words ever could have. Felicity swallowed and started nodding.

She turned on her heel and started shooing people out of the room. The four bridesmaids, photographer, hairdresser and make-up artist got ushered outside. “Give the bride some space please.” Felicity muttered before closing the door behind her.

In her sleek sparkly dress Thea sat down on the bed with a deep sigh, fingers rubbing at her temples. Slowly, Felicity made her way over, giving Thea some time to collect herself.

“Hey, Thea, look at me.” She said, taking her hands in her own, sitting down next to her on the bed. “Take a deep breath.”

Thea did as instructed, the panic in her eyes slowly fading away and she filled her lungs with air. She closed her eyes for a moment before letting her forehead fall to Felicity’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Felicity asked, gently weaving her fingers through Thea’s hair. It was a little longer than it used to be, soft curls barely touching to top of her shoulders. “Are you having cold feet?”

Thea shook her head, taking another deep breath before straightening her back and looking Felicity in the eye.

“Were you nervous when you married my brother?” Thea asked in a small voice, fidgeting with her thumbnail.

Sighing softly, Felicity smiled at her. “You have no idea. I didn’t wanna come out of the room at first because I was convinced I was gonna faceplant in the middle of the aisle or rip my dress or something.”

Thea chuckled at her revelation. “My mom and I used to pretend-plan my wedding. We’d talk color schemes and floral arrangements and dress-styles. Everything was different than how I wanted things to be today, but it just made me realize that I really miss her. I really wish she could be here to see me get married. And my dad, too. Robert, not Malcolm. I love Oliver but I always imagined him giving me away at the altar.” Thea confessed, her voice shaking.

Felicity pulled her into a tight hug, gently rubbing her back in comfort. They were quiet for a long moment, just hugging, mourning Moira and Robert.”

Felicity rubbed Thea’s arms when they pulled apart.

“No matter where you are, they will always be in here.” She whispered, tapping a finger in between Thea’s collar bones where a sparkling diamond necklace rested. “Thea you’ve come so far, you’ve been through so much only to come out on the other side even stronger. Robert and Moira are watching over you, and I can’t imagine them being anything but incredibly proud.”

Thea smiled softly. “Thank you Felicity.” 

“Now everything just has to be perfect.” She sniffled, letting out a choked up laugh as she dabbed a few stray tears away with her fingers.

Felicity nodded, squeezing her shoulder. “Considering all the time and effort you put into this wedding, it’s gonna be more than perfect, don’t you worry about that.”

And it was. Every last detail. Robbie and Sophie walked down the aisle hand in hand, stopping every few steps to let a few flower petals flutter onto the floor. Thea didn’t trip or rip her dress, gliding gracefully down the aisle on her brother’s arm with a smile that lit up the entire room. Roy may have been spotted blinking away a few happy tears when his bride finally reached his side. The ceremony was beautiful, heartfelt and even funny at the right time. Thea and Roy had written their own vows, that perfectly captured that no matter how long and hard the road had been, they would take it again if that meant that moment right there was their destination. Felicity held onto Oliver’s hand tightly when they were finally pronounced husband and wife, exchanging a wistful look loaded with love. Cheering erupted around them as the groom finally got to kiss his bride, twisting her in his arms and dipping and kissing her passionately.

After dinner, the cutting of the cake, the speeches and the first dance the dancefloor opened up for everyone to celebrate. Sipping her water, Felicity watched Oliver twirl Sophie around in his arms, making the little girl giggle in delight. She sighed contently, a gently smile tugging at her lips and a thumb gently rubbing over her stomach. She saw Robbie taking Eleanor’s hand and pulling the girl onto the dancefloor. Laurel and Tommy were wrapped around each other, swaying to the music, Laurel’s head on her husband’s shoulder. William had dared to ask Thea for a dance and Felicity almost missed her laugh and the hand that shot up to muss his hair. Lyla and Roy were talking to the side, happy smiles on both of their faces and Diggle was hopping in little circles with his two daughters.

Felicity smiled a little brighter. They’d done well, all of them. Who would’ve guessed they’d all be this happy one day.

Oliver met her gaze from across the room and put Sophie back on her feet, crouching in front of her to give her a kiss. She giggled at something he said, her hands coming up to cover her mouth in delight and she hobbled off to Diggle, wrapping her arms around his leg. John looked down in surprise, quickly making space between him and Alex for Sophie to join in on their little dance. Oliver straightened up and walked across the room towards his wife with a goofy grin on his face.

“How are you feeling?” He asked when he reached her side, pulling up a chair next to her so they could watch the crowd together. “Any nausea?”

Felicity shook her head, reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently.

“No, just happiness.” She whispered with a smile.

They must have forgotten the time, because in the next moment, the crowd started counting down from ten, fireworks erupting behind them in the gardens, lighting up the ballroom through the full length windows.

“Happy new year.” Oliver whispered in her ear.

“Happy new year.” She replied, closing the distance between them, kissing him gently.

Oliver’s hand fell over hers on her stomach, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth. He bumped her nose with his when they parted before looking down at his hand.

“Happy new year, baby.” He whispered.

Felicity smiled, kissing him again before they got swallowed up by a crowd all wishing them the best for the new year. Felicity was absolutely positive it was gonna be the best year yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! If you enjoyed this series please don't hesitate and shoot me a review or come chat with me on tumblr, my url is sentence-fragments! My inbox is always open xo


End file.
